


My Secret Endless Love

by vampirepirate27 (orphan_account)



Series: The Secret Life [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon Salvatore & Alaric Saltzmen friendship, F/M, Hybrid Klaus, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Multiple Crossovers, Protective Klaus, Rebekah's revenge, minor Katherine Pierce & Stefan Salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vampirepirate27
Summary: Sequel to The Secret Life of a Rich Girl, Noel has finally accepted her feelings for Damon what could go wrong???





	1. Good Morning

My name is Noel Moore and I live in California with my parents. I thought my life was perfect and nothing could change it until the one night at dinner my dad got a phone call. My mom and I decided to perform together in a bar. The next day we practice for forever but somehow it wasn't enough. My two best friends came to cheer me on. That night my mother changed her mind and doesn't want to perform with me. I left angry needing to get drunk, I take advantage of a guy to get me drunk since I'm only 18. My father comes and sees me drunk. He was full with disappointment, my father wanted to take me home but his boss Damon Salvatore talks him out of it. Damon volunteered to do it himself. Damon has short black hair and his eyes are the bluest I've ever seen, his body slim but muscular. Damon was wearing black pants and a black button down shirt and a tie. Damon was also wearing a black leather jacket that pointed out his muscles. I remember that night perfectly because that was the night I met the love of my life. I didn't know it then but I'm slowly making my way. Back then I thought he was some hot guy that owned my dad's company. Now I know he's more than that. Damon saved my life, twice. At first I was scared of him because of his secret, but Damon convinced me otherwise. His secret has changed the way I look at him, he is not a monster. Damon has confessed his feelings for me multiply times and I turned him away. This is my story of how everything has changed in just two weeks.

Present Day

June 19, Sunday

Dear diary,

I woke up and it is morning and I don't feel Damon's arms around me like they were last night when I went to sleep. I opened my eyes, I hope I didn't scare him off last night. I got up, still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Not caring I went into hall and peeked into Damon's room. No one was there, so I went to go check out the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and no one was there. I saw there was fresh made coffee, so I decided to pour myself some and wait for Damon to turn up. I grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured the coffee in my cup. Then I heard the front door open and close. I took my cup and went into the living room. Damon was just coming into the house.

I said, "Hey" Damon turned around surprised to see me.

He said, "Oh, hey you’re up early."

"I didn't see a need to stay in bed. Can we talk?" I said trying to get right to the point as to why I was looking for him.

"Yeah sure" I went into the kitchen and soon after Damon came in. I sat on the stool and Damon stood across from me on the other side of the island with his arms crossed.

There was a little bit of an awkward silence, no one talked for a little while.  
Damon said, "You hungry? I could fix you something."

"No that's okay, I guess I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Oh it's okay. I wasn't that sleepy."

"Oh yeah I am sorry about that but I was talking about not telling you about Christian and I breaking up."

"There's no need to apologize. . . Sometimes I overreact with stuff."

"No I should apologize. You were right I should have told you. I was scared to tell you."

"You were scared it would encourage my feelings for you and that it would change us. Trust me I understand . . . if you just want to be, friends." Damon shivered after he said that like he disgusted the word.

"No that's not what I want. I was being selfish and I wasn't scared about your feelings I was scared about mine." Damon didn't say anything I guess he was waiting for me to explain myself.  
I took a breather and looked up at Damon. I said, "I'm scared because I never felt this way about anybody before. I've had a lot of relationships and never have I ever wanted anyone this bad before. You scary me because every time I see you I want to kiss you. I want you more than anything." Damon walked to the other side of the island and I turned to face him. He put his hand on my face, I closed my eyes. His touch made me shiver in a good way that touch alone made my want for him even greater, all I craved was him. My heart and mind were screaming at me to kiss him. I opened my eyes and Damon was an inch away from touching my lips. He didn't move it was like he was waiting for something.  
Damon moved closer to my ear he whispered, "Noel I made a promise to you yesterday and I'm going to keep my promise. If you want this, if you are sure you’re ready for us to become something more. You have to tell me what you want."

I didn't take any time to think, "Damon I want you to kiss me. I want us, I want us to be more I am ready for my feelings to show. Please kiss me now."

"I thought you'd never ask." I smiled and Damon's lips came crashing down on mine. I didn't even realize he was back in his original position until we were kissing. I stood up and he put his hands on my hips and slide his hands down to my butt while lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his body, never breaking the kiss. Damon sat me on the island and continued kissing me. Every kiss, everywhere he touched me, which was everywhere, was like my body was sending fireworks to my mind and all over my body. Our tongues dancing together, Damon of course taking the lead. I never wanted to stop this feeling, never breaking our embrace. Damon finally broke our kiss both of us breathing heavily, like we had been running for miles.

Damon said, "Noel I want to make you mine. You are mine and no one can take you from me but I want you like every man has done to his women."

I said, "Right now?!"

"Yes my body wants you, unless you are not ready? If you’re not I can wait but you will not leave this house until you are mine body and soul."  
I loved the way Damon talked to me. So much demand, so much desire. And the way his words roamed my head it melted my heart. No one has ever spoken to me like that. Like he was from the 17th century. "Yes I am ready to be yours." Without another word, Damon picked me up wedding style and we flew up the stairs into Damon's room. Damon closed the door, slamming it with his foot. He pushed me against the wall next to his bed.

Damon said, "Clothes off now!" He started kissing my neck and his hand unzipping my dress from the funeral. The dress slid to the floor and I was exposed in my undies. Damon started kissing around my collarbone and to the other side of my neck. I moaned, my knees getting weak, if Damon wasn't holding me against the wall I would be on the floor. Damon kissed my lips his tongue pushing through. I suddenly had a flashback to when I was with Sam and he was taking the life from me. I was brought back with Damon touching my face, he looked me in the eyes.

He said, "Noel what's wrong?"

"I had a flashback to when I was with Sam and he was biting me. Damon I am ready for us and my body wants you so bad but you can't bite me. I just can't. . ."  
I was shaking my head and looking down at the ground trying to hold back the tears. Damon cupped my chin in his hand and said, "I won't bite you until you want me to, I understand what you went through and I won't." I kissed Damon and one tear fell down my cheek. Damon wiped it away putting his hand on my face. He kissed me back once again starting a fire between us. I lift up Damon's shirt and pulled it over his head dropping it to floor. I jumped up putting my legs around Damon. Our kisses becoming more urgent my body was ready for Damon to enter my body. I hopped down from Damon breaking our kiss, crawled backwards into Damon's bed. Damon unbuttoned his pants and followed me. I got under the covers and Damon got on top of me. He kissed me wrapping his arms around me. Damon broke the kiss and went under the covers kissing my breast and down to my underwear. Damon slipped off my underwear and I giggled because his hands sliding down my legs. I was very ticklish, Damon instantly knew why I had laughed. He took full advantage of my weakness. Damon started kissing up my leg getting closer and closer to the place where I needed him most. I was laughing and moaning, he was taking everything from me. Damon kissed my lips, he had a huge grin on his face showing he had accomplished his goal. After many passionate kisses Damon had finally taken over my soul. Giving me pleasure was the best I've ever had. When we both reached the climax of our pleasure Damon's face began to change. His eyes turned red and veins appeared around his eyes. Like when I first saw him as a vampire at the diner. Damon had a worried look on his face like he thought I get scared and leave. But I wasn't scared at all and I wasn't going anywhere. I kissed Damon and he knew to continue with intertwining our bodies for another round of pleasure.  
After multiple rounds of pleasure Damon and I took a break with just lying in bed enjoying each other's company. Then Damon had broken our long silence. He said, "Noel I wanted to ask you something."

"Alright go ahead." I sat up and wrapped the blanket around my body. Damon sat up as well and I put my head on his shoulder.

"When I was about to. . ."

"Reach your breaking point."

"What?"

"I might have had a lot of relationships but I never really sat and talked about it. So I'm a little uncomfortable with it, until I get used to us we use code words."

Damon looked at me and started laughing. I hit him on the chest, he said, "I'm sorry it's just I never met a girl like you. Yes we can use your code words. Anyway when we were at our "breaking point" my fangs started to come out and my face changed. You weren't scared?"

"No I wasn't, when I first met you I was shock because I had no idea someone like you was even possible. But I knew deep down you would never hurt me. I just had to figure that out on my own. Remember a couple of nights ago I told you I had a dream about you?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"My dream was that you had to go back to Virginia and I was scared of you leaving me. My mind already knew you weren't going to hurt me. I was afraid you'd leave me."

"You know I'm never going to leave you right Noel."

"Yes I do, but what if your brother calls and you have to go back home?"

"Then we'll figure it out then." Damon grabbed me and pulled me on top of him. I giggled and leaned down to kiss Damon. I went back up but Damon pulled me back down into another passionate kiss making it last. Damon rolled us over so he was on top and started kissing the tops of my breast.

Damon said, "Ready for another round of the breaking point?" I smiled at Damon for making fun of my code name in sex talk.

I said, "Um I was hoping maybe we could eat some breakfast. You know with me being human and all."

"Breakfast? It's a little late for breakfast."

"Really? What time is it?"

"Seeing how the sun's setting it's probably 4."

"4! Oh my god my parents are going to be home soon!" I got out from under Damon and found my dress on the floor, I slipped it on but Damon stopped me.

He said, "You’re not going anywhere missy. I talked to your mom earlier she said they would both be home late."

"Oh okay so what should we do for dinner Mr. Salvatore?" Damon was sitting on the edge of the bed while I stood in front of him with my dress half on.

He said, "I was thinking I could take you out to dinner."

"You mean like a date?"

"No not like a date. A date, now where would you like to go?" I smiled at Damon for correcting me.

"How about I take you to a nice restaurant?"

"Nothing to fancy, every boy I ever dated took me to a fancy restaurant but you’re different and I want it to be special but I don't need fancy food just because I'm rich." Damon smiled and picked me up.

I said, "Damon where are we going?"

"Were taking a shower silly." Damon opened the door to the bathroom and put me down on the counter.

I said, "Not that I don't love the idea but isn't a point of a shower to get clean not dirty again."

"Yes I know that but I've had my eye on you for a while Noel and now that were a couple I don't think I can let you out of my sight. Some boy might realize how perfect and beautiful you are and steal you away."

"No one in the world can make me feel the same way you make me feel." I kissed Damon but only a peck not wanting to ignite the fire between us again.

After our shower I went in my own room to get dress. It was weird having another body in the shower with me but Damon made sure all the awkwardness was gone. We didn't have sex but we did kiss and have fun. Before I went in my room Damon told me not to dress up but casual. I put on my undies then some shorts. Next I put on my favorite blue tank top the one that has lace covering the back, casual makeup, and my favorite converse. I walked out my room to meet Damon for our date.


	2. Being the sister sucks

June 19, Sunday

Dear diary,

Today was my first date with Damon and it was amazing. It was a total surprise, one moment I was scared of him (well not him but what he is) and now were dating. How did this happen so fast? Dating him was the last thing on my mind a few days ago but now I'm here and Damon and I are sleeping together since my parents are still at work. I don't believe them ever since Damon's been here I just know something is up with them. I think my parents created this bubble to protect me, but Damon popped that bubble. I can see everything so clearly. He is the one, the guy I can love. I don't think I love him yet but I do care about him. Damon is asleep but I couldn't contain my excitement so I decide to write in my diary about our date. Anyway Damon and I went to a nice pizza restaurant then to the carnival. I never been because my parents never took me. We went on a lot of rides, he even won me a teddy bear that's in my room.

Damon turned over and saw me writing and he put down my diary. He wrapped his arm around my hips and pulled me on top of him. I smiled and said, "Hey did I wake you?"

Damon kissed me and said, "No I was waking up anyway."

I sat up on Damon and said, "I was thinking about how we got here."

Damon moved his hands to my back and pushed me on to his lips. I could tell he didn't want to talk. Our lips moving in sync, Damon leaned up and our lips kissimg more urgently. He pushed his body tightly against mine. I loved how he holds me, how he kisses me, how he shows how much he cares for me. Then he stopped and turned his face away from me. I put my hand on his face and turned it back to face me. His face was turning back to normal, it was cute how he tried to hide his vampire look. I kissed him and his face went back to normal.

I said, "You don't have to hide. I'm not afraid."

"I'm not worried about you being afraid I'm hungry and I know your not ready. I will go for a run later." I didn't talk for awhile thinking about letting Damon bite me. I know Damon was nothing like Sam and he cares about me deeply maybe I am ready.

I said, "Go ahead and bite me."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, you obviously care about me and I know you won't hurt me." I turned my head so Damon had access to my neck Damon layed on top of me and slowly bent down to my neck.

"Don't resist and try not to think about what I'm doing it should hurt less." Just when I thought Damon would bite me he kissed my neck. He was trying to make me relax and it worked. I instantly relaxed more and more with each kiss. Then I felt this sharp pain, I tried to think of other things and it made it hurt a little bit less. Then it was over my neck still kind of hurt. We both sat up and then Damon bit into his own hand.

Damon said, "Drink Noel it will help you heal faster." He put his hand up to my mouth and insisted I drank. I gave up and put my mouth to his wound drank his blood. It tasted werid and bitter but I could myself getting stronger and having so much energy. He pulled away when he thought it was enough. I touched my neck and it was healed. I smiled at the new fact I knew about vampires Damon said, "Come on let's go in your room and go back to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep now I have all this energy."

"Well I guess I just have to tired you out again." I smiled knowing what Damon was talking about. He picked me up and carried me onto my roomm

I woke up that morning to the sound of my sister's voice. She was in my room trying to wake me up. I sat up and pulled the covers up to cover my body thinking I was naked after last night. I said, "Lexi what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up. We have to try on dresses you are my maid of honor."

"Again? Can't you pick somebody else. It'll be my turn your next wedding."

"Hahaha very funny Noel, put your shoes on so we can go." I looked down realizing I was already dress. But I could have sworn I went to bed naked, cuddled next to Damon. I shook my head trying to get the images of last night out my head. They were nice images but I didn't want Lexi to know. I said, "Fine, can you at least wait for me downstairs."

"Alright hurry were meeting the other girls at the shop." Lexi turned around and left the room. A sigh of relief washed over me. Then I felt hands on my shoulders. I turned around and it was Damon. I wrapped my arms around his name neck and he leaned down to kiss me.

I said, "Good morning Mr. Salvatore."

"Hello, is it bad that I really don't want you to go?"

"No I don't want to go either I hate weddings it gets really boring seeing my sister get married for the third time."

"Well you have to go. We'll finish this later okay." Damon kissed me again but I pulled him closer to make it last not wanting to leave this spot. Damon broke our embrace and left before I could object. I pushed my hair away from my face and went to get dress. I finished getting ready and went downstairs to look for my sister. I walk downstairs and Lexi was talking to Damon.

Lexi saw me and she said, "Noel I convinced Mr. Salvatore to come to my wedding."

I said, "That's great Lex, Good morning Mr. Salvatore."

Damon said, "Good morning Noel." And he winked at me. I could feel Damon's gaze pulling me toward him but I resisted. Lexi looked back and forth trying to see what she was missing.

I said, "Lex we should go."

Lexi said, "Your right let's go. Can't wait to see you at my wedding Mr. Salvatore." Lexi turned and walked to the front door. I smiled at Damon and followed Lexi out the door.

In the car Lexi talked non-stop about her wedding. I of course was barley paying attention to what she was talking about. Lexi snapped me out of my daydream.

Lexi said, "Noel your not even listening to what I'm saying."

I said, "Yes I am you were talking about flowers an then having strapless for bridesmaid dresses, see."

"Okay then what were the colors?"

"Light blue, light green, and an orange."

"Lilac is a purple." I rolled my eyes looking out the window again.

"Is their something going on between you and Damon?"

"Oh it's Damon now?"

"Your avoiding the question."

I sighed and said, "No Lexi their isn't and why do you ask?"

"Well you guys were all googled eyeing each other a few minutes ago."

"No we weren't."

"Yes you were I saw you two. I could feel ths sexual tension between you two. Hey I don't blame you Damon is a hot, young, entrepreneur. If I wasn't engaged I would go after him."

"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't stop you."

"I know you think badly of me. I know you blame me for leaving all the family responsibilities on you but even if I didn't do all that stuff I was never fit to do what dad expected. You were better fot that role."

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't give you the right to take that choice away from me."

"Your right I'm sorry. Noel I miss you, we were so close when you were in highschool and I want mu sister back. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess so I do miss how we use to talk. Do you really love Mark?"

Lexi smiled and said, "Yes I really do he is so sweet and caring. I know what your thinking he's just another guy I'm using. But he's too good for that, he changed me, he made me fall in love with him. He's the one Noel." I smiled and continued looking out the window.

When we arrived at the Bridal shop Lexi's friends were waiting for us outside the shop. Lexi parked the car in the garage and we walked to the shop. Lexi introduce me to her friends. Natalie, Hazel, and Skylar. We all went inside to try on dresses. I followed Lexi around not even looking at the dresses. Instead I texted Damon on my phone, he was very good distracter. We finally found the right dress and I of course had to participate. The wedding is in two weeks and Lexi said I had a busy schedule. Great less time to spend with my new boyfriend. After trying on multiple dresses we went to lunch. I didn't want to go but Lexi and her friends dragged me to the car and kidnapped me. I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend Damon, but I couldn't tell Lexi that. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about us. So I played nice and ate lunch with my sister and her friends. As soon as I was done I texted Damon to pick me up. I was gone before my sister could drag me to do something else.

The next two weeks went by fast. I had to help my sister get things ready for the wedding. That was my duty as the maid of honor I did it for my sister. She wants us to be closer like we used to be and a part of me wants that too. That ment I spent day and most of the night helping my sister. I felt bad for Damon but he supported me. We barley saw or spoke to each other for two weeks and I missed him. It is the day of the wedding and I am trying to fall back to sleep. Damon has his arms wrapped around me. Every night I go to sleep before him and I wake up having to meet up with Lexi. Today I'm staying in bed wrapped in Damon's arms. Just as I confirmed that thought my phone buzzed. I reached over and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. I looked at the text from Lexi. She was saying the dresses needed to be picked up at 11 and our hair/makeup/nail appointment was at 12.

Damon wrapped his arms around me tighter. He said, "No you can't leave me. I've barley seen you for the past two weeks."

I know and I feel so bad but today is the last day. After tonight it will just be me and you." I got up and went to go take a shower. When I was done I went in my room and in to my closet to pick out today's outfit. I grabbed a few things and put them on my bed. Damon was ending a phone call. He was facing the window outside not saying a word. I walked over to him and he had an angry and confused looking face. I said, "Damon what's wrong?" I touched his face and he blinked, he looked down at me and gave a half smile. I walked over to my clothes and began to change.

Damon said, "I just got off the phone."

"Let me guess it was my sister trying to find out about my love life."

"No it was Elena." Damon said as he turned around to look at me. I finished getting dress and sat on my bed. Damon walked over and sat next to me.

"What did she want?" I asked Damon hoping everything was okay.

"I haven't heard from Stefan for two weeks, normally I would be worried but I thought he was busy. But Elena says a lot of bad things have been happening. She needs me to help find Stefan."

"So you have to go back?" Tears weld up in my eyes. Damon instantly saw and tried to comfort me.

He said, "That doesn't mean we have to be over long distance is always a possibility."

"No long distance is just streching out a relationship that is already over. What if I went with you?"

"What, no I couldn't ask you to do that. To put your life at risk. Mystic Falls is a dangerous place." 

"Your not asking me, I want to go. I finally accepted my feelings for you and I'm not ready to let you go."

"What about college and your parents?"

"I will tell my parents and I didn't want to go to college here anyway. My sister's getting married and moving to Washington. Addison is going to New York and Ella is. . . gone. I think it's time for me to go too." Damon smiled and kissed me.

He said, "You should go we are leaving tonight after the wedding." I kissed Damon again and went downstairs grabbed a apple and went to my car to meet my sister.


	3. The Wedding

My sister better be happy, I look ridiculous I'm all dressed up for this stupid event. I got my hair done and my nails match my lilac purple dress. Even my shoes match, I grab the bouquet we're going to have to hold to walk down the aisle. I took my flowers and my sister's, it was time to check on the bride. The wedding was at the same church my parents were married. This is the first time she was married here and I guess that means she's serious about this guy I'm still worried. I knock on the door and my sister says, "come in." I walk in and Lexi is facing the mirror I see the train and the back of the dress it is truly beautiful on her. I was with her when she picked it out but now that it's the day she looks totally different. I walk all the way in and my mom is on the phone. I wave and she waves back. I walk in front of Lexi to see the front of the dress. It was more beautiful than the back. Lexi said it was a sweetheart neck line that is strapless. Lexi did a twirl and this dress was the best out of the other two she wore.

I said, "Lexi you look beautiful."

"Thank you Noel." Mom got up from her seat and walked out the room.

"She can't even enjoy a moment with her daughters."

"Give mom a break, she does a lot of work and she still has time to be a mom."

"She definitely makes time to be a mom. But what about a wife?"

"You heard about mom and dad's separation?"

"She brought her boyfriend to Ella's funeral."

"What? Wow so you met Brian?"

"Sort of, I kind of yelled at mom for bringing Brian."

"Your still alive after yelling at mom?"

"I know I'm surprised too. We haven't spoken for the past two weeks."

"You should talk to her it's hard for mom to stop being mom and be a friend." As soon as Lexi finished her sentence mom walked in.

Mom said, "Can I speak to you for a second Noel." I gave Lexi her bouquet and walked out the room with mom following me. Mom pulled me move over to the side and the bridesmaids walked by us, going into Lexi's changing room.

Mom said, "Noel I wanted to apologize to what happened at Elizabeth's funeral. It was inappropriate for me to bring Brian I was being selfish and not thinking of you."

"No mom I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. I had so much emotion built up because of Ella and seeing you and Brian together just blew it all up." I pulled mom into a hug at first she was surprised but she hugged me back. I pulled away and said, "Mom if being with dad makes you unhappy don't stay with him because of me. I'm eighteen now and I don't need my parents together to be happy." Mom smiled and a tear ran down her face. "Go find Brian mom." Mom left to go find Brian, I was walking back to Lexi's changing room but someone pulled me into a room. Before I could see who it was their lips planted on mine. I knew it must have been Damon, I deepened the kiss. Damon pulled away the flame died down enough for us to speak. I said, "Hi".

Damon said, "Good afternoon beautiful. You think the bride would mind if I borrow you for a moment."

"Nope I think I'm allowed to have a break." Damon kissed me again. His tongue licking the bottom of my lip begging for an entrance. I granted permission, I didn't realize we were already against the wall. Damon lift up my dress to grab my butt. I smiled, Damon pushed my body up and I wrapped my legs around him. I didn't realize how bad I missed Damon until this moment. I never wanted to let him go.

Then there was a knock on the door, and it was Derek Shepherd, Mark's best friend/best man. He said, "Oh my god Noel I'm so sorry." I hopped down from Damon and we fixed our clothes.

I said, "It's okay Derek, I'm glad it was you that came in and not someone else. This is Derek Shepherd, Damon. Damon Salvatore, Derek."

Derek said, "Is this the famous Damon I heard so much about?"

Damon said, "You told him about us?"

I said, "Well Derek and I had a little misunderstanding. Lexi doesn't know were dating so she tried to get Derek and I together. I thought Derek was looking for a one night stand or a relationship. So I gave up and decided to meet him. It turns out Derek likes this girl back in Washington and I told him about us."

Derek said, "I was looking for you so I could tell you everyone is here and waiting for the bride."

I said, "Okay I'll go see if the bride is ready." Derek smiled at me and left the room. I turned to Damon and he said, "Did you tell him what I am."

"No I would never."

"Okay, sorry I know it's all new to you. I understand if you need someone to talk to, I just need to know."

"No I haven't told anyone, who would believe me."

"Your right, save me a dance later?" I nodded and Damon kissed me on the forehead then he was gone. I went to the bathroom to fix my make up. Then I went to go check on the bridal party. When I went to Lexi's room all the bridesmaids were outside her room knocking on the door. I walked over and asked what's wrong.

Natalie said, "We were all in their talking and Skylar said something and your sister started freaking out."

Skylar said, "It was an accident, I didn't know she was so on edge."

I said, "It's alright let me try to calm her." I knocked on the door and said, "Lex's it's me let me in."

I heard footsteps and the door unlocked. I pushed open the door and walked inside. Lexi was walking around the room gathering her things. Tripping over her wedding dress. I said, "Lexi what are you doing?"

Lexi stopped and looked at me her makeup was running from her crying. Lexi continued running around occasionally tripping. Lexi finally stopped and sat on the couch. Lexi said, "You were right Noel. All this is fake what if I don't love Mark? What if this is one of the many tricks I play with men?"

I sat down next to Lexi and said, "Lex, you know what you have right now?"

Lexi looked at me with a questionable look, "No what do I have?"

"Cold feet, every bride gets them."

"Really?"

"Yes you know what it means?" Lexi shook her head no. "It means you truly love Mark. It's okay to have cold feet being married to someone you actually love is scary."

"When did you get so smart when it comes to weddings?"

"Maybe it was the other two weddings I went to or was it when I stared dating Damon."

It took Lexi a minute to realize what I said then she started freaking out. "What? When? Details!"

"Whoa slow down we started dating two weeks ago."

"Wait the same two weeks ago when I asked you about it, you completely denied it."

"Back then I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I wasn't ready for the 20 questions."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Well Damon's brother needs his help and he has to go back home for awhile and I'm going with him."

Lexi said, "What? But what about college and whose going to take care of the business after dad retires?"

"I don't know but I'm sure something will come up. I'm going to tell mom and dad later tonight." Lexi pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you."said Lexi

"I'm going to miss you too. Just call me okay."

"Alright promise me we'll see each other more than once a year." I nodded then Natalie came in to check on us. The girls fixed Lexi up and the wedding was about to begin.


	4. New Home

I am sitting in the plane with my boyfriend, Damon. He is holding my hand and sleeping with his head on my shoulder. It has been a long day and I understand why he is so tired. I would be too if I wasn’t so excited about going to Virginia. I have so many questions but I’ll let Damon sleep and I will ask him later. Looking out the window into the dark night. I’m so happy to be here, I was worried my parents wouldn’t let me go, but I did have a backup plan. All I had to worry about was the person who would take my place for inheriting my dad’s business. Then inspiration came to me, I was sitting at the table and my cousin Nate surprised me by being here. When we were younger Nate and I were close he used to say that my sister and I were so lucky having our dad put his trust of his business in us. Thinking about that I realized Nate would be my cover. Of course I talked to Nate first, he agreed that if my dad wanted him to take over he would take my place. After many drinks and dancing with my sister, I finally pulled my parents away and talked to them. When I told my dad of my plan he was angry at first for betraying my family. Mom calmed Dad down and told him to listen to what I had to say. It was weird that mom had my back but I guess she understood I needed a life outside my home. I told my parents my plan that Nate would take my place and I would move to Virginia with Damon. Dad said he would talk to Nate, but said nothing about me moving to Virginia. Mom said he would come around eventually, he was just sad about how I changed my mind about my future. My mom said she supported my decision but to call often and at least try to get an education. I told mom I would try to do both after mom hugged me and left to find Brian. I went to say my goodbyes and find Damon. Now I am on my way to my new home.  
I'm miserable and alone, I need to get the people who did this to me. Noel Moore she is my enemy and nothing less. She made my life a living hell. Sam was my last hope for happiness and it was destroyed I went up to my enemies house I knocked on the door and a man in his mid-forties answered.  
I said, "Hello, is Noel home. We are old friends from school."  
The man said, "No she moved out with her boyfriend."  
"Boyfriend? Oh that's nice. Do you know where she moved or who her boyfriend is?"  
"You have a lot of questions for a friend of my daughter." So this was her father. He was a drunken idiot for questioning me. But I took a breath, I needed to know where she was. "I'm just an old friend and I have something I need to tell her."  
"Well the last time we talked she was leaving to go to somewhere in Virginia with her boyfriend, Damon. . . Salvatore."  
Salvatore. . . Salvatore. That name bounced around my head, then the memory of my old lover Stefan. He mentioned he had a brother, Damon. Where did he say he lived? Mystic Falls, yes a small town. Damon was heading home and what he didn't know was he was falling right into my trap. I thanked the man and pulled out my phone to call my brother while getting in my car heading to the highway. My brother picked up after the first ring.  
"Rebekah my dear sister. Have you changed your mind about joining me?"  
"Actually yes I have but I need a favor from you."  
"Well come on home and let's discuss a deal."  
"I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and threw it on the seat next to me. Revenge is a sweet word, with my brother's help I will get what I want for sure.  
The plane has landed and Damon and I are walking to get our luggage. I would have packed a hundred suitcases but Damon convinced me to take two and we will buy the rest later. We are holding hands and walking briskly. As he is holding my hand it made me smile from ear to ear. Damon turned to me and saw me smiling.  
He said, "What are you smiling about this early in the morning?"  
"What am I not allowed to smile?"  
"You are but that kind of smile it's not something you see every day."  
"Well if you must know. You holding my hand is what is making me smile. Our PDA is making me happy. Back at home we would have been swarmed with paparazzi but here no one cares."  
"You know what else we can do?" I raised a questionable eyebrow. Damon stopped walking and pulled me into a kiss. The whole world seemed to stop with this kiss. Everyone and everything was a blur. Damon was able to do this to me that's what amazes me. We pulled away and everything went back to normal.  
Damon said, "Come on let's hurry up and find our stuff, so we can go home."  
"Someone's in a big hurry to go home."  
Damon leaned down to my ear and whispered, "You have no idea how much I want you right now." Damon whispering in my ear sent shivers down my body and an ache between my thighs. We finally reached our luggage gate. The belt wasn't moving and it probably will be a while till it started. Damon wrapped his arms around my stomach, I leaned back resting my head on his shoulder while he leaned into my body. I could feel his erection hardening, I could tell Damon wanted me as much as I wanted him.  
"I want you so bad, I don't know if I can wait till we get home.” Damon whispered  
"I want you too but we're in an airport and theirs people around." The belt for the luggage started moving, it took a couple minutes but I saw my luggage. We grabbed our stuff and Damon took out his phone and put it to his ear. He said, "Yeah, where are you? . . . Okay I'm outside. . . Alright bye."  
I said, "Who was that Damon?"  
"It was a friend of mine that's picking us up." A few minutes later a black truck pulled up in front of us and a guy got out the front seat. He looked not too old and he was kind of hot. He has dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Damon said, "Noel this is my friend Alaric Saltzmen. Alaric this is my girlfriend Noel."  
Alaric shook my hand and put our stuff in the car. Damon took my hand and was walking back into the airport. Alaric said, "Damon really, now?"  
"I don't know what you’re talking about Rick, we'll be right back."  
"Where are we going Damon?" I asked  
“Bathroom, come on.” He said taking my hand and leading us towards the bathroom pushing me inside, shutting and locking the door behind us. Damon immediately started devouring my lips and neck. I moaned loudly at the feeling of his lips on my skin. His hands crept up underneath my shirt. He freed me of my t-shirt and tossed it to the floor before attaching his lips to my pebbled nipples through the lace bra. I threw my head back tempting him with my blood and my body. Damon's hands rested on my hips and my hands threaded through his messy black hair. Needing to feel his lips on my needy flesh. I reached behind myself and unclasped my bra, and he pulled it from my body. Damon's lips immediately clasped around my nipple biting and licking the area over and over again until I was trembling in his arms in pleasure.  
"I am going to blow your mind." Damon said while undoing my jeans and pushing them around my ankles before ridding himself of all his clothes. His erection rose high and proud against his belly and I eyed it hungrily licking my lips.  
"I kind of want to blow you." I said surprising myself.  
"Well only if I can repay the favor."  
"We don't have much time." I said knowing we were in a bathroom in the airport.  
"We have as much time as we need. The door is locked and Rick will wait for us to come back."  
"Good, now I know I'm ready and it looks like you're ready. Fuck me Damon, how do you want me?"  
"Are you averse to being entered from behind?"  
"No"  
"Good, lean over the sink for me." I did as he told me and bent over the sink. I wiggled my ass in the air in a blatant invitation. Damon stepped behind me and positioned his dick at my entrance before pushing just the tip inside me. I moaned loudly against my own arm which I held against my mouth trying to stifle my sounds. When he knew I was ready he shoved the rest of the way in. I was so tight around him, it was like heaven.  
"Fuck you’re so tight." Damon moaned against the back of my neck when he started moving within me. My hands gripped the edge of the sink tightly as every thrust pushed me closer to my climax. Damon knew how to use his body and he had the sexual prowess in sex that would amaze even the most experienced woman.  
"Oh god Damon don't stop." I called out. Damon had no intention of stopping he couldn't even if he wanted to. He could feel her feminine walls fluttering around him as he propelled her closer to her mind blowing orgasm. When it hit she collapsed against the sink as he continued to pound into her faster than she thought humanly possible. When Damon came he called out her name against her back as he released his seed deep inside her.  
I said, "Oh my God. You certainly are talented with your dick. I've never had one that filled me so perfectly. "  
"Yeah. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine. Can I blow you now?"  
"I think we should go. I don't want Rick to wait too long. When we get to my house you can blow me all you want."  
"Okay let's go." I put back on my clothes and so did Damon. Once we were both ready we walked out holding hands. We made our way back to the car. Rick was leaning against the car arms crossed. Damon said, "chop, chop Rick let's get on the road."  
Rick said, "Don't even start Damon." Rick went around to the front seat and Damon pulled me on his lap. It was weird Damon never did this back home, I guess he really was holding back for my sake. Rick being here made me very nervous. Damon noticed how uncomfortable I was and he leaned back his chair so I could be more comfortable.  
I said, "Sorry Rick I'm usually not like this."  
Rick said, "It's alright Noel I know Damon brings out the worst in people."  
Damon said, "Hey I do not bring out the worst in everyone."  
"What about the time we first met I tried to kill you. And the other time at the Mystic Falls bachelor's the things you said about my wife."  
"Ex-wife Rick. The women you know is long gone."  
"See there you go again with bringing out the worst."  
"Oh come on you brought that on yourself." Rick sighed and continued driving in silence. I did a big yawn, which was surprising I didn't realize how tired I was until now.  
Damon said, "You can go to sleep, we won't be at the boarding house for a while."  
"Alright I guess I can sleep for a little while."  
Damon leaned in close to my ear and said, "You’re going to need your rest for the things I'm going to do to you."  
Rick said, "Hey, hey I can hear you ya know."  
"Oh shut it Rick and drive." I smiled at Damon and Rick arguing like brothers. Just like that my eyes got heavy and started to close into a deep sleep.  
When I woke up I wasn't in the car I was in a room. I looked around and everything was white. This was the room where Sam raped me. I tried to move but I couldn't then I heard footsteps. I had no idea where I was and all I could do was scream.  
I was being shaken and a voice woke me when I opened my eyes Damon was waking me. Tears were running down my cheeks and Damon pulled me into a hug and I poured my heart out.  
We eventually got to laying on Damon's bed and I was laying on his chest. I had just realized Damon was naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. I sat up and said, "What happened to waking me when we got here?"  
"Oh well you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you so I took a shower and I was going to wake you after."  
"Ever since. . . Sam I had you by my side while I'm sleeping so I think my brain made an attachment to you. When you leave me while I'm sleeping I have nightmares."  
"So you’re saying you can't sleep without me?" Damon said smirking.  
"I guess so." I said smiling at Damon.  
"You don't have to worry about me ever leaving your side." I smiled and Damon pulled me into a kiss.  
"So what do you want to do?" Damon asked.  
"I think I remember saying something about wanting to blow you."  
"Well, I'm not going to stand in your way then. Do your worst." Damon said standing in front of me.  
"You may want to sit down."  
"You think you're that good? I think I'll stand. I've never met a girl yet who could bring me to my knees." Damon said cockily.  
"Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you." I said as I unwrapped Damon's towel from his waist as it fell to the floor before dropping to my knees. I took his limp length in my hand and slowly started to rub him from base to tip. I licked my lips seductively before pressing a kiss to his engorged head. His hips buckled slightly at the feeling and I pulled back warning him to keep still. I grabbed his sac with my left hand while I slid his entire length into my mouth and started bobbing up and down on it. It was a little uncomfortable when Damon slid down my throat at first but I quickly got used to it. Damon eyes squeezed shut as he saw fireworks erupting in front of his eyes and he didn't even cum yet.  
"Shit Noel. That's fucking fantastic." Damon groaned as her mouth continued to suck and her hand squeezed his balls separately. She started humming proudly around his length as he started falling apart beneath her. He wanted to warn her that he was going to cum but he couldn't seem to find the words. She was doing a fantastic job sucking him off that he couldn't remember how to speak. Damon felt his knees grow weak when his orgasm hit him like an oncoming train. He shot his load down her throat and she gagged a little at first but easily swallowed the rest down. As I predicted Damon sank to the bed behind him after he came down and laid flat on the bed with his penis resting against his thigh.  
"God" he sighed.  
"I told you." I said proudly.  
"I was thinking since I gave you taste, why don't you give me a taste?"  
"Where do you want me?"  
"Lay on the bed. I don't think I can stand yet."  
"Sounds good." I replied climbing on to the massive bed with blood red sheets and laying on my back I raised my hips in a blatant invitation to rid of my clothes and Damon took it immediately. He pulled my pants and panties from my body before throwing them to the floor. He laid down on his stomach with his head hovering just above my most intimate parts. I could feel the wetness practically dripping down my leg, I was so turned on.  
"You smell exquisite." Damon said before darting his tongue out to lick at my length of my slit.  
"Oh my God." I shouted.  
"Call out my name." Damon said smirking up at me before continuing his assault on my moist vagina. He licked and nibbled at my swollen flesh as I writhed underneath him. I was moaning continuously along with plethora of dirty words flying from my lips.  
"Damon . . . please." I begged needing some sort of relief.  
"Please what?" He asked cockily.  
"Please just finish me. I need to cum."  
"You need to cum? How would you like me to make you cum? I can stick my fingers up inside you like so." Damon said demonstrating just what he could do with his fingers.  
"Oh God!"  
"Or I could suck your swollen bud into my mouth like this. . ." he said sucking my clit into the hot coven of his mouth.  
"Oh god Damon. . . Do that suck my clit into your mouth. Please suck my clit." I begged.  
"Alright then." he said doing exactly what I wanted. He sucked at my clit with wild abandon causing me to scream and curse underneath him.  
"Shit, fuck. Oh my. . . Fuck!" I screamed as Damon continued to bring me higher and higher, and not caring that I was going to plummet.  
"Do you want to cum? I can make you cum right now if you wish." Damon asked smirking.  
"Yes please Damon." I begged pushing my hips up closer to his mouth.  
"Fine baby. I'll let you cum." he said as he sucked violently on my clit and plunged his fingers into my core. The combination of the two sent me plummeting back to Earth from the most intense orgasm I had ever had. While I came back down Damon rolled over onto his side and started stroking his dick.  
"Wow, you are quite talented." I said when I fully recovered several minutes later.  
"Uh huh." Damon grunted while pleasuring himself.  
"What are you doing? Are you averse to fucking me again to relieve yourself?" I asked surprised to see him touching himself like this. I climbed onto him and straddled him.  
"Not quite ready yet baby." I nodded and bent down to kiss him hotly. My tongue devoured every inch of his mouth and I was firmly in control. I reached in between our bodies and rubbed his dick up and down from base to tip. I stopped and took one male nipple into my mouth and bit down hard on it. "Shit" he yelled at the pleasurable pain that radiated through our bodies.  
"I am going to give you the ride of your life." I whispered. Damon nodded eagerly and placed his hands on my hips. I sank down on him and started moving almost immediately I rose off him before slamming back down. I moved my hips in a circular movement, I watched as his eyes roll back in his head.  
"Fuck you're so tight. So wet, so. . . God." He moaned, "I want to flip you over and fuck you right into my bed."  
"Then do it." Damon changed his pace and offset his orgasm so he could make it last longer. I could tell neither of us wanted to stop yet. I thrived under his rough treatment letting out screams.  
"Do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck you hard?" She couldn't speak all she could do was moan and enjoy the pleasure. He pulled out of her and helped her get on her hands and knees. He positioned himself behind her ready to thrust inside her. He kissed the back of her neck officially falling more in love with this girl who was a perfect match in every way. He thrust into her and fucked her hard her hard from behind. Her legs gave out and he collapsed on top of her still fucking her from behind. He wouldn't be able to hold off his orgasm this time, he knew that much. He reached underneath her and started rubbing her clit trying to send her under first. His success was shown when she screamed as she came about his cock. He exploded after and filled her with his sticky cum.


	5. The Surprisingly Awkward Day

I woke up and Damon wasn't in bed. I told him I have nightmares when he's not next to me. I layed back down and my stomach growled. My shirt was ripped so I borrowed Damon's. It smelled just like him, I put on my panties and went to look for the kitchen. I found stairs and it lead to a hallway. I tried every door and finally found the kitchen I open the refrigerator and their was a box of pizza and some old milk. I looked through all the cabinets and I saw popcorn and lots of alcohol. Not really my type of breakfast, that is if it's still morning. Then I heard Damon's voice not sure of what he said. I knew with Damon's vampire hearing he would hear me. I said, "Do you have any food in this mansion?" No response from Damon but I heard a girl's voice. Now I was really curious. I walked out the kitchen and went towards the voices. I saw Damon and stood next to him. He was talking to a pretty brunette, her arms were crossed. Damon said, "Elena this my girlfriend Noel Moore. Noel this is Stefan's 'ex' girlfriend Elena Gilbert."

I reached my hand out to shake Elena's hand, she politely did. I said, "So your the famous Elena I heard so much about."

Elena smiled and said, "Well I hope it was all good things."

"It was trust me." It was getting really ackward.

Damon said, "Well, now that everyone is acquainted I'm going to go see my little brother and his 'new girlfriend'." Damon went over to the front door and was about to leave when he realized Elena was following him Damon said, "Where you going?"

Elena said, "I'm going with you."

"Oh no your not."

"Come on Damon I need to see him. Therefore I'm going with you."

"No your not." Damon looked at me and back at Elena. "Your going to take Noel shopping. Show her around town and get her some lunch too."

"Damon. . ."

"No Elena you need to let me talk to him alone. If what you say is true then I need to see for myself." Elena crossed her arms and sighed. Damon was about to leave again but he ran back and gave me a passionate kiss. He said, "I will explain everything tonight and fix you a wonderful dinner." I smiled and gave Damon a quick peck and then he was gone. It was getting ackward again. I said, "Well I should get ready so we can go."

Elena noded and sat on the couch looking at her hands. I walked over to her and even though I didn't know her very well I put my hand on her shoulder. I said, "Elena whatever is going on between you and Stefan I'm sure you'll figure it out." Elena looked at me and put on a fake smile, I smiled back and went upstairs to get ready.

After shopping and buying everything I needed, Elena took us to the Mystic Grill for lunch. We seated ourselves at a booth and then a blue eyed blond hair boy came over. He said, "Hey Elena."

Elena looked up from the menu and said, "Hey Matt, I didn't know you were working today."

"Well I got to get in as much hours as I can."

"Right, this is Noel she's new here and I'm showing her around."

Matt said, "Nice to meet you Noel."

I said, "Same to you, Matt."

"Where are you from?"

"California"

"Well welcome to Mystic Falls. What can I get you."

"Um I'll have a spirt and a cheeseburger and fries."

"Okay and for you Elena?"

"Just coffee Matt, thanks." Matt took menus and went away. Elena pulled out her phone and started texting someone. I looked around it was a nice place there was a dart board and a pool table also a bar.

Elena spoke and brought me out of my thoughts, "So how did you two meet?"

"What Damon and I? You don't really care."

"What of course I do."

"No you don't I can see it on your face what's really on your mind Elena?" Elena was silent probably surprised I didn't go along with her small talk. "Fine let me guess. Your wondering how can I be with someone like him? How can I ingore what he is? I don't ignore it, we talked and I understand."

"I don't know what your talking about Noel."

"Don't pretend like you don't know Stefan and Damon aren't vampires." Elena pretended to be surprised. I rolled my eyes at Elena trying to play stupid.

Elena said, "Look even if vampires are real which they aren't I wouldn't talk about it so openly and there's lots of people who want to keep that a secret."

"Fine I can pretend. What is so horrible about Damon?"

"The things he's done Noel. He hurt my two best friends and my brother. He does things without thinking."

"You don't think someone could change?"

"Yes I do but not him. Noel he's dangerous and if you value your life you'll leave."

"But he's nice to me and he cares about me."

"Yeah until he's done with you." As soon as Elena said it she regret it and started to apologize.

I said, "No Elena it's okay I am truly sorry for what Damon did to your friends and family but if you actually gave him the time of day you'd see he's changed." I left the booth and went to the bar. I said, "Matt can I change my order to take out?"

Matt said, "Yeah let me go see if your foods ready." Matt left and I sat on the bar stool.

A man said, "Hard day?"

I turned to the stranger that was talking to me. He was a hot stranger he had light brown messy hair and his eyes were blueish green with a hint of yellow. I never seen yellow in eyes before. I realized I was staring and I said, "Yeah hard week."

"That bad? Well now you defiantly need a shot." He reached over the bar and grabbed a glass and pours me a drink. He passes it to me and I accidentally touched his hand. When I did I felt a spark and heard babies cry?

I said, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He asked confused.

"I could have sworn I heard a baby cry." Then Elena was all of a sudden at my side.

Elena said, "I can give you a ride home, Noel."

"That's okay Elena, I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Good we don't have to talk just let me give you a ride please."

"Sure Elena you can give me a ride." Matt gave me my food and I payed. I said goodbye to Matt and the stranger then we left. We got in Elena's car and she pulled off. I waited for Elena to explain but she never did. We pulled up in front of the boarding house and Elena helped me with my bags inside. She was about to leave when I stopped her. I said, "So your not gonna tell me what happened back there?"

Elena sighed and faced me, she said,"Look Noel, I'm sorry about what I said. You were right I know nothing about your relationship with Damon and I shouldn't say such bad things about him. I was just trying to protect you and if you forgive me a new friend."

"I forgive you Elena and I understand why you told me those things but that's not what I'm talking about. I was having a nice conversation with that man. You were begging me to leave like someone was drying and we had to save them."

Elena sighed and said, "That man you were talking to is not a nice man Noel."

"Let me guess he killed a lot of people and he's another one that can't change."

"Yes but he is ten times worse than you think."

"Right, you know what Elena please go. I don't want to hear it. He was a total stranger and your already judging him."

"He's not a stranger."

"Please go Elena." Elena was about to say something but instead got her stuff and left.

After Elena left I stood staring at the door waiting for something to happen gathering my thoughts. What if Elena was right about Damon? I don't know what his life was like before he met me or that stranger. But I do believe people can change but not knowing Damon's past scared me. Leaving me alone with my thoughts was a bad idea. I need a distraction, the thought of my mom came. I remembered her talking about college maybe I should check out colleges since I'm free. I took my computer out my bag and turned it on.

I didn't realize I was on the computer for so long. Soon enough it was dark outside and then I heard the front open and close I was sitting in the living room with my computer on my lap when Damon walked by with bags of groceries. Damon went into the kitchen came back out leaned over the couch and kissed me. I pulled him closer for a more intense kiss. Damon pulled away and said, "Want to help me with the groceries?"

I smiled and said, "Sure I'll help." Damon went into the kitchen and I closed my laptop then I followed him. Damon was already putting things away. I sat on a stool and Damon looked at me with confusion.

He said, "What are you doing the groceries aren't going to put it's self away."

I said, "Damon we need to talk."

Damon put the things in his hands away and looked at me ready for our "talk" to start. He said,"Okay what's on your mind? Oh how was shopping with Elena?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk about. The shopping part was fun but while we were eating lunch Elena said some things. . . I mean I don't totally believe what she says but. . ."

"Your still wondering if it's true."

"Everything she told me happened in the past and I don't care what you did before me. You proved more than once that I can trust you but I just want us to be open and honest with each other."

"Look before I met you I was a bad guy. I admit it but I'm not like that anymore. Before we met I was badly hurt by someone I thought I loved her but it doesn't matter because I'm over her and I have you." Damon walked over to me and gave me a kiss. I kind of wanted Damon to tell me what happened with his ex lover, but it was a sensitive area and it will take a while for him to open up.

Damon went back to putting things away when I said, "There's just one more thing I wanted to tell you." Damon continued what he was doing but I could tell he was listening. "So before we left last night my mom and I talked. She wanted me to still go to college. And I kind of wanted to go myself."

Damon said, "Okay well after things with Stefan quiet down I'm sure we'll find the perfect college for you."

"Wait what? I wasn't going to go in a few years I was going to go soon."

"How soon is soon Noel?"

I sighed and looked at my fingers. I said, "Well I signed up for summer classes and they start next week at Whitmore college."

"Whoa when were we going to discuss this?"

"We're talking about it now. I don't see what the big deal is."

"I just got you all to myself and now your leaving me. I just want to wake up every morning next to you naked."

I smiled at Damon trying to be romantic but it wasn't going to work. I was determined to go to college. I looked up and Damon was in front of me. He said, "Is that too much to ask? In mean can't you take online classes."

"Damon you know it's not the same thing." I put my hand on Damon's face but he walked away.

Damon said, "I just don't see why you have to go so soon. I can't let you go, so it's final your not going."

"I'm not asking for your permission, I'm going to college Damon. What am I supposed to do while your out saving the world?"

"Your supposed to be my distraction when the world is misbehaving."

"Why can't you just be a normal boyfriend and encourage me to go to college."

"Because I'm not your typical boyfriend. Why does it have to be now?"

"Damon I'm going to college no matter what so why can't you just accept it."

"Because I don't want you to go. Now can we just stop talking about it."

"Yeah we can stop but I'm still going. Thanks for being a supportive boyfriend and understanding this is something I have to do." I got up and grabbed my jacket and purse and walked out the door. I started running, running and crying. I finally stopped breathing heavily, I looked around and saw the Mystic Grill. I wiped my tears and went inside and sat at the bar. I realized I was sitting next to the same guy I was sitting next to earlier. He turned and saw me. He said, "Your back."

"I am, this place is comforting and I badly need a drink."

"Say no more, love. Matt pour the lady here a shot." Matt did so, surprisingly without asking me for ID I wonder why. The stranger and I started talking the more shots I had the more I opened up. I was very drunk and was worried the man would take advantage of me but he never did. It was getting really late but I didn't want to go home to Damon. We were just having fun when the man's phone rang. He answered it and talked quietly into the phone, I could barley hear him. A couple of minutes later he hung up. The man got up from his seat and payed for our drinks.

He said, "I had fun we have to do this again, love."

"Aw do you have to leave?"

"Yes I do but I will see you later." The man left the bar and I put my head on the table.

Matt came over and said, "My shifts over want me to give you a ride back to the boarding house?"

I lifted my head up and said, "You know? Elena told you."

"Yeah Elena told me. Look I'm not gonna get involved with your personal business but just from personal experience he's not a good guy."

"Trust me Elena already informed me of his past and it's not like I don't believe her I do but I believe there is some good in him."

"Well good luck with that. So how about that ride?"

"No I don't wanna see him right now."

"Okay, do you have any friends here?"

"Nope" I said taking the last sip of my drink.

Matt sighed and we sat in silence then he started helping me up and moving towards the door. I said, "Where we going?"

"To my house."

"How do I know your not some psycho killer or rapist?"

"Your dating a killer vampire and your worried about me?"

"That's true." Matt helped ms into his truck.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in a bed and it was morning. Then the door opened and Matt poked his head in. He said, "Hey I was just about to wake you. I have to go to work."

"Again?"

"Someone has to pay for this mansion." We both smiled at that joke. My head realized I was awake and started throbbing. Matt saw me in pain and brought over some water and Advil. I took the pills and swallowed the water.

Matt said, "Well I should go you can atay here for as long as you want here's a key to lock the door and there's food in the fridge."

"Thanks Matt you sure it's okay if I stay here a couple of days?"

"Yeah it's just me here, my mom's gone away so it's fine." Matt smiled before he left the room. I got up to take a shower.

 

Damon's POV

I'm sure Noel is fine. I called her multiple times last night but all ignored. Maybe she's just with Elena that's it she stayed with Elena her new buddy. I poured myself a drink and there was a knock on the door. I was hoping it was Noel but when I opened the door it was Elena. My smile went straight to a frown. I said, "Oh it's you."

"Nice to see you too Damon."

"No you don't get nice, you started trouble that didn't need to be there."

"I'm not going to apologize for telling Noel the truth but I will apologize for how I said things."

I moved out the way so Elena could come in. I said, "You know I was going to tell her."

"I'm sure you were Damon." Elena walked in some and turned to face me.

"I was, Noel not like other girls and it's not like you gave me a chance to tell her! Whatever Elena where is she? I want to talk to her."

"I thought she was here." Elena said confused.

"No we had a fight last night and she left. I just assumed since you guys were so close she was with you."

"Actually she was defending you." Oh shit where could she be? Is this the Sam incident all over again? I grabbed my car keys off the table and left the house with Elena following behind me. We got in my car and I said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"Oh now you care about Noel."

"I always cared about her. I told her because I want her to see you for what you are. I wanted her to see what she signed up for."

"Next time you decide to tell all my secrets, don't. I at least want a heads up next time." Elena noded and I started my car and drove knowing where I was going to look first.

Noel's POV

I finished showering and I actually did my hair. I blow dried it and put it up in a bun. Before Matt left he told me I could wear his sister's clothes. I felt kind of bad since it was my boyfriend's fault she died. At least that's what Matt said but I don't know the whole story. I put on some jean shorts and a tank top. I will just wear these clothes temporally until I go back to the boarding house.I sighed thinking about Damon, I missed him and being in his arms but I can't give in. I have to fight for what I want. I will eat breakfast first then I will make my way there. I made myself some eggs and bacon then I realized I should check my phone. I tried to turn it on but it was dead. Now I really needed my stuff. I grabbed my bag and left Matt's house. I locked the door with the key he gave me then I put it under the mat. Once that was done I made my way to the boarding house. I found the road that lead to the house and walked down. It took a half an hour but I made it. The door was unlocked which was stupid but it made since, who would want to break into a psycho vampire house and it is in the middle of the woods.

I went upstairs to get my charger. I got my charger and went downstairs to plug it in. It was going to take a while before I could turn it on so I poured myself a drink. It was early but after the day I had, I needed it. I poured some in the glass cups and then I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "Who are you? And why are you in my house?"

I turned around to look at the man standing in front of me. He had light brown hair and green eyes and was wearing jeans and a maroon t-shirt. I said, "I'm Noel Moore, Damon's girlfriend."

"Oh so your the girl my brother brought home. He said he was looking for a distraction but your not what I had in mind."

"You must be Damon's brother, Stefan."

"I am, Damon told you about me?"

"Not everything, he said he had a brother that's it."

"Look I know me not being with Elena is weird but I do love Katherine and I care about my brother but he won't tell you everything but I will do you want to know?"

"You knew who I was and came looking for me?"

"I do know who you are but I didn't know what you looked like. Do you want to know why Damon doesn't talk about me anymore?"

"No lies?"

"No reason to. A half century before the boarding house was even built, we had another family home. Damon and I. . . were born there. The Salvatore brothers best of friends.


	6. College Life

"Get up Damon!" I said to Damon trying to get him out of bed. We've been in this house for five days. I mean it's not like we've been doing nothing. "We promised Elena we meet her for lunch."  
"No you promised I made no promise to Elena."  
"Please Damon we need to go back to reality."  
"No we don't we can stay here forever."   
"Damon if you go to lunch with Elena and me, I promise we can come back here to continue to annoy each other." Damon opened one eye and got up to get dressed. He said, "30 minutes that's all." I smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek. We went downstairs and got in Damon's car.  
We rushed into The Grill and I saw Elena sitting in a booth waiting for us. I rushed over and scooted into the seat, Damon sitting next to me. I said, "Hey Elena sorry were so late."  
"No its fine based on the conversation we had yesterday I kind of knew you would be."  
Yesterday afternoon phone call  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Noel."  
"Oh hey Elena. Hee hee stop Damon I'm on the phone."  
"Sorry is this a bad time?"  
"No sorry Damon's just distracting me what's up?"  
"I was calling to see if you wanted to meet at The Grill tomorrow?"  
"Yeah that sounds fun. Damon will you stop I can't talk to Elena when you're . . ."  
"Okay I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
"Yeah I can't wait." Then Damon took the phone from my hand and said, "Goodbye Elena" and hung up.  
Present day  
I said, "Yeah that was all Damon's fault."  
Damon said, "It's not my fault you're such a tease." I smiled at Damon and kissed his cheek. Then Damon's friend Alaric came over and said, "Aww look at the cute couple."  
Damon said, "Shut it Rick."  
I smiled and said, "Hey Rick."  
Rick said, "Hello Noel and Elena, you wanted to talk Damon?"  
Damon said, "Oh yeah sure. You don't mind, Noel?"  
"No go ahead babe." Damon leaned over to kiss me and it got really intense. Rick had to practically pull Damon away and they went to sit at the bar and talk.  
Elena said, "Wow you two seem comfortable together."  
"Yeah these last five days we've really connected."  
"I see that, so what have you two been doing?"  
"Just hanging out and constantly having sex." I blushed after I said that.  
"Okay, TMI how was it?"  
"Amazing we really connected but not in a sexual away. Sorry if I abandon you this week."  
"No its fine Caroline and Bonnie have been keeping me busy."  
"Who?"  
"My best friends Caroline and Bonnie. Damon didn't mention them?"  
"Not to my knowledge."  
"Well you should meet them. We're having a sleep over tonight you should come."  
Then out of nowhere Damon said, "Nope sorry she can't we have plans."  
I said, "Come on Damon."  
"Nope you promise you'd be all mine this week."  
"It's just one night, if you don't let me go I'll be mad at you all weekend and you won't be getting any of this." I said gesturing to my body.  
"I doubt you could be mad at this pretty face for long."  
"Actually when I'm really mad I can hold a grudge for a long time."  
Elena said, "Its fine Noel you can meet them later. We'll come see you at Whitmore."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah it will be more fun." I smiled at Elena then Damon sat down so we could order lunch.  
Next day  
Damon and I were in the car on our way to Whitmore College. I can't believe its Sunday already. I already miss being at the boarding house wrapped up in Damon's arms. The sound of Damon's voice brought me out of my daydream.  
Damon said, "What are you thinking so deeply about?"  
"Being at the boarding house with you."  
"Have you changed your mind?"  
"No but I will admit I will miss you."  
"I know who wouldn't miss this gorgeous face." I shook my head at my boyfriend and looked out the window. Damon took my hand and put it to his lips I smiled at him and looked back out the window.  
We soon arrived at Whitmore and Damon pulled into a parking space and we got out the car so I could check in and find out what room I'm in. We went to the registration table and I checked in. After we found what building I was in we grabbed my stuff and made our way to my room. The building name was The Beech; I was upstairs and a couple of doors from the stairs. I unlocked the door and we walked inside the room was big enough for two people. Then I remembered I signed up for a roommate. In the room there was two of everything desk, bed, and dresser. One side of the room was already taken. Everything was neatly organized and the bed was neatly made up.  
Damon said, "Looks like your new roommate is a neat freak."  
"Or they just wanted to be neat for their roommate."  
"Nope no one is this neat unless they want to be. Maybe she has a deep dark secret."  
I said, "Damon please don't go through her stuff." Damon stopped and smiled at me.  
Damon said, "I was just kidding Noel, come on lets go get the rest of your stuff." I went to go sit on my new bed and when Damon realized I wasn't following him he ran to my side.  
Damon said, "What's wrong Noel?"  
I said, "I just can't believe I'm here in college I'm excited but I'm also scared."  
"Oh Noel don't you worry you'll be fine I'm sure of it."  
"I know, thank you Damon for being here."  
"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." Damon leaned over and kissed me. I pulled him closer to make the kiss longer. Then the door opened to my new room. Damon pulled away to see who was at the door. There was a girl standing at the doorway looking at us. I stood up and walked towards the girl.  
I said, "Hello you must be my roommate."  
The girl said, "Yes I am, I'm sorry was I interrupting something?"  
I said, "Oh no, we were just . . . Let's start over I'm Noel and this is my boyfriend Damon." Damon and I shook the girl's hand.  
She said, "Hi I'm Allison it's nice to meet you both."  
I said, "It's nice to meet you Allison. We have to go get the rest of the stuff so we'll be right back." I took Damon's hand and we went back to the car.  
After we put everything in my new room Damon decided to leave. I walked him to his car and took a while for him to leave because he kept coming back to kiss me. Once Damon finally got in his car I watched him drive away I left when I couldn't see his car anymore. I went back to my room Allison was on her computer.  
I said, "So Allison did you already eat lunch?"  
Allison said, "Yeah I had lunch with an old friend. But I wouldn't mind going out for ice cream." I grabbed my purse then Allison and I went to the college diner to get ice cream. We both ordered milkshakes, I had cookies n' cream and Allison had a strawberry milkshake. We sat in a booth talking and getting to know each other.  
Allison said, "So is your boyfriend staying in a different dorm?"  
I said, "No he's home he has some family issues to deal with."  
"Where did you find him? And where can I get one?"  
I smiled at Allison being jealous of my hot boyfriend. I said, "Actually he found me."  
"Figures you don't look like you're from East Coast."  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Well your very tan and summer just started. Let me guess you're from California."  
"Yeah what about you?"  
"New York"  
"That's cool I only been to the city a couple of times for business."  
"I live in the suburbs with my parents. I don't really go to the city that often."  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"Yeah an older brother what about you?"  
"I have an older sister who just got married." I pulled out my phone and showed Allison some pictures from the wedding.  
Allison and I sat and talked for a while about life. Allison is actually a cool person we actually have a lot in common. When we both finished our milkshakes we went back to our dorm room. Allison had to call someone so she took her call in the hall. I was on my computer when my phone rang.  
I said, "Hello?"  
Damon said, "Hello beautiful, I just wanted to call you and let you know I got home safe and sound."  
"That's good thank you for calling, I do miss you."  
Damon said, "I miss you too, how's college life so far?"  
I said, "It’s okay I mean I haven't really done anything. Allison and I have gotten to know each other she seems like a cool chick."  
"So you went through her stuff to check and see if she's a serial killer?"  
"No I didn't go through her stuff and I never will."  
"Noel how do you know this girl isn't holding dead bodies in her basement?"  
"I don't know but I trust her. Not everyone is involved in the supernatural world Damon."  
"Fine trust the girl, but if she does anything suspicions I will kill her and anyone she's ever known."  
"Damon! Promise me you won't hurt her."  
"I don't think I can do that Noel, I just want you protected."  
"I am protected Damon." There was a little bit of an awkward silence like one of us wanted to say something but didn't know how.  
"Well um goodbye Noel."  
I said, "Bye Damon." I pushed the end button and put my phone on my desk. I wanted to say the "l" word to Damon but I was afraid to say it. I think it's better to say it face to face but what if he doesn't feel the same way or I scare him away. I'm not even sure I actually love Damon. I know I care about him and I do anything for him but love him that I'm not sure. I was staring at my computer and thinking when Allison walked in. Allison went to sit on her bed and we both sat in silence for a while.  
Then Allison said, "What time is your first class tomorrow?"  
"10-12"  
"Mine too we should have lunch together tomorrow."  
"Sounds great. You okay Allison?"  
"Yeah just a little homesick." Allison went to the bathroom and a few minutes later came out wearing her pajamas. She got in her bed and I soon followed Allison and went to sleep.


	7. A Change of Direction

July 14, Friday   
Dear Diary,  
Good morning diary it's been a while since I written in you. This week I've been busy, I started college yay. It took a while for my boyfriend Damon to accept but I convinced him. I finally got some alone time to write in you. Technically I'm not fully in college it's just a two week summer class to see how I like the college. I do like it here it has a homely feel to it and I like that. Everyone here is so nice and friendly. I have a roommate her name is Allison and she's a great roommate. I've been trying to think of positive things this week because in Mystic Falls things are not so great. On Wednesday Damon visited me it was a nice surprise but he didn't just come to see me he came to inform me about Stefan. While Damon was in California with me a hybrid (half werewolf half vampire) named Klaus came to Mystic Falls to kill Elena. He needed to kill Elena to activate his werewolf side. Elena died and came back to life but Klaus made a deal with Katherine. Katherine would give Elena to Klaus and Klaus would compel Stefan to be in a relationship with Katherine. Who would be that desperate to be with someone? I guess if you love someone and you really want them you'll do anything.  
I put away my diary and looked at the time it was almost 8 and Damon still hasn't called to say if he was on his way. But maybe he is busy, that is no excuse for any call or text. I stood up and looked out the window and then Allison came in.   
Allison said, "Hey Noel you going to the party?"  
"I told you already I can't."  
"Right your smoking hot boyfriend is coming to get you. Is he on his way?"  
"I don't know I haven't talked to him since this morning."  
"See that's why I don't have a boyfriend no expectation. Do you want a ride? You’re going to the town Mystic Falls right?"   
"Yeah you have a car?"  
"I didn't tell you that? Wow sorry so you want that ride?"  
"Yeah sure why not it doesn't look like my boyfriend is coming anytime soon." I grabbed my stuff and followed Allison to her car. Allison took my bag and put it in the trunk. I went to the passenger side and sat down. A few minutes later Allison came in and in the driver’s seat. Allison started the car and we were on our way to Mystic Falls.  
Everything was fine we were listening to music and enjoying the car ride when all of a sudden I heard something go pop really loud. Allison said, "Crap I think I have a flat tire." Allison pulled the car over and turned on her flashers. When the car was in park Allison got out and went to see the tire. I got out the car too.   
I said, "Do you have a spare tire?"  
"Nope I don't." I pulled out my phone and of course I had no signal.  
I said, "I don't have any signal, what about you?" Allison pulled out her phone and shook her head no. "Great were on a stranded road with no spare tire and no phone signal."  
Allison said, "And the next exit isn't for a few more miles." I sighed and leaned against Allison's car.   
We were outside for at least thirty minutes before a car actually drove by. To get the drivers attention Allison fixed her shirt to show some cleavage and put her hair down in a sexy way. I was kind of surprised how she looked. The driver parked right behind us. Allison went up to the car and started talking to the driver she was smiling and laughing but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then she looked at me and waved me to come over. I walked over to Allison and she said, "This guy said he'll give us a ride."  
I turned to the young man and said, "Thank you so much."  
The man said, "No problem I know how deserted this road can be." I smiled at the man and went to Allison's car to get my stuff. Then I went to the man's car and put my stuff in his truck. When I turned around the young man was behind me and he put a cloth to my face to cover my mouth and nose so I could breathe in the toxic smell. I tried not to breath in the toxic smell but my body had to have air and my lungs were burning next thing I know I'm becoming unconscious.   
I woke up gasping for air, I looked around and someone put me on a couch. I sat up and put my feet on the ground. I stood up and walked over to the door, it was locked. I could tell I was in a mansion because of how the house looked and the furniture looked expensive. I went over to the window and tried to open it, I was going to try and climb but I heard a girl's voice.   
The girl said, "Good luck in trying to run away."  
I turned around and a tall blonde was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. I walked over to the couch and said, "Who are you? And where am I? Where is my roommate Allison?"  
The women said, "You ask a lot of questions why don't you sit down and shut up. And about your so called friend you should worry about yourself."  
"What did you do to her? And what are we waiting for?"  
"The same thing about to do to you if you don't shut up, to answer your question I'm waiting for a special guest to come." I sat on the couch and stared at my hands in my lap. The women waited by the door and just stared at me I felt this weird feeling in the air like she hated me but I had no idea what I did because I don't even know her. Then there was a knock at the door and a man whispered in the women's ear. The women nodded and then the man left. A few minutes later the door on the opposite side burst open I turned around and Damon was standing there. When I turned around he ran in my arms and hugged me. Damon let go and before he could say anything the women snapped his neck and he fell to the ground.   
I said, "What did you do that for?"  
The women said, "I needed him unconscious for what I'm about to do to him." The women ran up to me and looked me in the eyes. She said, "I want you to sit on the couch don't move until I say so and don't speak a word." I did as the women said. I watched as she picked up Damon and took him to the two doors, she pushed them open and hung Damon up on some ropes. The women picked up a steel rod from the ground and stabbed Damon. He screamed out and it made me jump in fear of Damon being in pain.  
The women said, "Good you’re awake. Let's play a game shall we, Noel come here."  
Damon said, "Leave her out of this!"  
"You know I can't do that she is the reason we are here." I got up and walked in the other room. "Okay the game we're playing is twenty questions have you ever played?" Neither of us answered so she continued, "No well I ask you a question Noel and if you answer the question wrong I hurt your boyfriend, if you answer the question right we move on.” The women started walking back and forth in front of Damon and I guess she was thinking of a question. She said, "Alright first question. Do you know who I am?"  
"No I just met you today."  
"Do you know why your here?"  
"Why are you asking me questions you already know the answers to?" The women stabbed Damon in the stomach and he screamed in pain.  
She said, "You didn't answer my question Noel."   
"No I don't know why I'm here."  
"Good next time just answer the question without the smart comments. Let's move on, my name is Rebekah and you killed the love of my life."  
"What I haven't killed anyone!" Then Rebekah stabbed Damon again and he screamed in response. I wanted to cry but couldn't show this women that hurting Damon was my ultimate weakness. Then the door opened and the guy from the bar a week ago was standing in the doorway.   
He said, "Sister! What are you do . . .?” Then he looked at me and I could tell on his face he recognize me from the bar. He said, "What are you doing here?"  
I said, "Me? Your sister kidnapped me. What are you doing here?"  
"I live here, sister why is she here?"  
Rebekah said, "How do you two know each other? You know what it doesn't matter she killed Sam and she needs to pay." Sam? Wait is this the same Sam, Damon killed in California? I had no idea he had a girlfriend and I did give him a chance.  
I said, "Sam? Is he the same guy I dated in high school?"  
Rebekah turned to me angrily and said, "Oh are you starting to remember him now. You broke his heart and now you broke mine."  
Damon said, "It's not her fault, I'm the one that killed him." His voice was weaker than before and it put in ache in my heart.   
"No don't you dare cover for her. She has to pay for what she did." Rebekah put her hand in Damon's chest ready to pull out his heart, but Klaus stopped her.  
Klaus said, "Sister can I talk to you?"  
Rebekah said, "Brother I'm in the middle of getting my revenge."  
"Please sister hear what I have to say." Rebekah pulled her hand out of Damon's chest and went to talk to Klaus. They were whispering something. I could tell Klaus was trying to convince Rebekah to do something. Finally they stopped and turned to look at me. She said, "I have decided that killing your boyfriend would be too easy. So instead you’re going to live with us for eternity and you will never see Damon Salvatore again."  
There was a few moments of silence and then I had an idea so I said, "Fine" I turned to look at Damon he had a pleading look in his eyes. "Only on one condition."  
Rebekah said, "I'm saving your boyfriend's life and you want to make a deal?"  
Klaus said, "Rebekah" She looked at Klaus and walked out of the room. "What is your condition?"  
"I want you to free Stefan from his compulsion."  
"And why should I do that, love?"  
I said, "Stefan told me about what Katherine did. Killing herself to become a vampire so she wouldn't have to die. Why does she get off scott free and live happily ever after?"  
"You’re a smart girl" He turned to Damon, "when I get back you better be gone." And just like that Klaus was gone. I ran to Damon and untied him from the ropes.  
I said, "Here drink my blood you have to leave." I put my wrist to his mouth but he pushed it away.  
Damon said, "Why would you do that?"  
"I couldn't let you die for my mistakes. I would never forgive myself."  
"But I'll never see you again."  
"Don't worry we'll figure something out." Damon pulled me towards him for a long intense kiss.  
I pulled away and said, "Damon I love you."  
"I love you too, Noel." I put my wrist against his lips and his fangs appeared then he bit into my wrist. When he pulled away he kissed me on the forehead and said, "I will see you again." Then he was gone a tear fell down my face but I quickly wiped it away hearing Klaus's footsteps.  
He said, "Come on let's go, love." I walked over to Klaus and we walked outside to a parked car. He put me in the passenger seat and then he ran to the driver's seat. Klaus started the car and put in drive and we made our way down the dirt road away from his mansion.  
I said, "I guess I should thank you."  
"I didn't do anything worthy of a thank you, love."  
"You saved Damon's life that's worthy of a thank you."  
"Trust me I didn't do anything. The boy my sister was dating never liked her. He just wanted to become a vampire and get his revenge on you. I knew, Elijah knew it."  
"Who is Elijah?"  
"He is my older brother, that's where were going we are going to meet him. You can go to sleep we have a long drive ahead of us." I leaned my head on the window and fell asleep in no time.


	8. Welcome to New Orleans

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I leaned up and realized I was leaning on Klaus. I instantly sat up and said, "I'm so sorry."  
He said, "Oh no your fine, you were having a nightmare last night and as soon as I put my arm around you, you stopped."  
"Oh sorry are we almost there?"  
"A few more hours we need to stop and get some gas anyway." As soon as we found a gas station we stopped. I went inside to use the bathroom when I was done I grabbed some snacks. When I was about to pay with cash I realized I still had Damon's credit card. I used his card hoping he realized and checked to see if I used it. I walked back to the car and Klaus seemed surprised. I got in the car and Klaus followed, he started the car and made his way back to the highway.  
Klaus said, "I'm surprised you didn't try to escape."  
"I'm not stupid, I know you’re a hybrid and I know I have no chance of escaping. And even if I do escape you’re just going to go after Damon so either way it hurts me."   
"Wow you really are as smart as you say."  
"When did I say that?"  
"That night you and I did shots."  
"That night is very blurry and I barley remember."   
"I guess that means you don't remember the lap dance you gave me."  
"I did what?" Then he started drying laughing I started hitting him.  
He said, "Hey do you want me to crash this car?"  
"That was your fault for saying that."   
"But I had to it was hilarious seeing you freak out. So what did you get to munch on?" I pulled out a bag of Doritos.  
Klaus said, "You really think nacho chips are the best thing for breakfast?"  
"I don't care what's best for breakfast." Klaus shrugged and I opened the big bag of Doritos and put them in between the two of us. Klaus reached in and grabbed a couple of chips. I watched him as he ate the chips. He saw me staring at him and I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blush.  
He said, "You know it's rude to stare, love."  
"And it's rude to talk with a mouth full of chips." Klaus rolled his eyes and continued chewing and driving. I took some chips and stuffed them in my mouth as I looked out the window watching the clouds slowly move.   
Two hours later and two empty water bottles with an empty bag of Doritos we passed a sign. The sign said 'Welcome to New Orleans the city of Jazz Music'. I looked at Klaus with a happy excited face.   
I said, "Were meeting your brother in New Orleans?"  
"Yes but we're not here on vacation I have business here."  
"But still New Orleans, I always wanted to come here."   
'Well I'm glad I could make your dream come true, love."   
As we drove down the streets I looked out the window in amazement. We pulled up in front of white mansion that was beautiful. Klaus parked the car and got out. I followed him to the inside (where I guess we're meeting Elijah) of the mansion the inside was dusty and most of the furniture was covered in a white linen. We walked in what seemed like the living room. Klaus removed the linen off the couch and sat down, I sat down next him and soon a tall guy with dark brown almost black hair wearing a nice suit walked in. Klaus stood up and shook the guys hand, I remained sitting. The man said, "Niklaus I'm glad you decided to join me."  
Klaus said, "We both have the same goal brother. I've been wanting to return to this wonderful city."  
I said, "And what goal is that?"  
The man I'm guessing is Elijah said, "To take our home back. Niklaus who is your companion?"  
Klaus said, "This is Noel Moore she was dating one of the Salvatore brothers and got in trouble with sister."   
Elijah shook his head and said, "That explains sister's anger when she arrived. Let me show you where you'll be staying Miss. Noel."   
I got up from the couch and followed Elijah upstairs to a bedroom. Elijah opened the door to the room and I walked in. The room was nice almost like the one I have at home. The room has a dresser and a bookshelf with its own personal bathroom. I turned around to speak to Elijah but he was gone. I sighed and decided to take a shower. I grabbed a towel out of a closet inside the bathroom. I hung the towel on a hook next to the shower. Then I turned on the shower and stripped out of my clothes. When I was fully naked I got in the shower it was the perfect temperature. There was already body wash, shampoo, and conditioner in the shower. The body wash was ocean breeze scented and the shampoo was strawberry, not my favorite scent but it'll do. After I finished my shower I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam so I could see. I needed my hair bush and make up which was in the other room. I walked into the room and saw Klaus sitting in a red lounge chair that wasn't there before. I was surprised to see him so I instantly pulled the towel tighter around my body. I said, "What are you doing here, Klaus?"  
"Don't worry love, I only came here to chat. I just wanted to let you know that there is some clothes in the closet that should fit also dinner is a 6 so don't be late."  
"I won't be but how do you know my size?"  
"First thing you should know about me is I'm a man of many talents." I rolled my eyes at Klaus trying to be cute. Klaus got up out the chair and made his way towards the door and out of my room.  
I said, "Wait . . . thank you." Klaus turned to me and smiled than without a word he left. I sat on the bed and sighed. Then I realized I needed to get dressed because I wanted to explore the city. I grabbed my makeup bag and hair bush then went back to the bathroom. First I brushed my hair then I applied lite make up. Just the usual mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and a little bit of blush. Next was an outfit, first was underwear and bra which I sometimes carry an extra in my bag just in case. (What can I say I like to be prepared?) Then I walked back into the bedroom and opened the closet doors. It was a walk in closet. At the beginning was draws I opened one and inside was underwear and bras. I was surprised Klaus bought all this stuff. But knowing him he probably sent someone else to do it. Inside the closet was amazing there was all these different designers long dresses, short dresses, long skirts, short skirts, jeans short and long, jackets, coats, flip flops, sandals, high heels, and flats. It would take me months just to go through the shirts. So instead of a complicated situation more complicated I just choose a basic outfit. I picked out dark blue jean shorts, cream colored t-shirt, flat brown sandals, and brown tinted sunglasses. I grabbed my purse when I was satisfied with my outfit I left the room. I found my way downstairs and out the house. It was a beautiful day outside the sun was shining with a light wind. I decided to walk instead of getting a cab. Which was pointless since I don't know where anything is. The only place I know is Bourbon Street so that's where I'll start.   
By time I reached Bourbon Street it was already almost three and I started around one thirty. I was tired and thirsty so I went into the first bar I found. I walked in and sat on a stool and a minute later the bartender walked over. He said, "Rough day?"  
"What makes you say I had a rough day (I looked at his name tag) Alex?" Thinking about it he kind of looked like Alex Pettyfer (actor, famous movie I am number 4, magic mike, and beastly) with his blond curly hair and his greyish bluish eyes. I realized I was staring and looked away blushing.   
Alex said, "Well there are only two people who come here at this time of day, alcoholics and people who had a rough day at work."  
"Well not that it's any of your business but I just walked for three miles or longer and I'm exhausted."  
"Why didn't you get a cab?"  
"It's my first day here and I wanted to see the beautiful scenery. Also I don't know where anything is." Alex bent down and grabbed something down below. He stood up and put a bottle of water in front of me. I was about to reach in my purse to grabbed some cash to pay him but he stopped me.   
He said, "That's okay it's on me." I opened the bottle of water and drank almost all of it in one gulp. When I put the bottle down Alex started laughing. I looked at him with raised eyebrow, he laughed for at least a good minute and a half. When he was done Alex was wiping tears from his eyes, after he calmed down I asked, "What's so funny?"  
"Just that you cease to amaze me."   
"What I do that is so amazing?"   
"When I saw you walking here I thought I knew all about you but now I realized I was totally wrong."   
"What makes you think you know me?"  
"Well the first thing I noticed was your tan, it’s obviously a California tan."  
"What's wrong with having a California tan?"  
"Nothing but your tan says it all. You're obviously lived there for a long time or was born there. Most of the people that live in California are rich or hillbilly and you don't look like a hillbilly, so you’re rich. Most rich people are greedy and rude, so I thought that's what you were."   
"You know not all rich people are greedy and rude. I'm actually nice and I share. I may not give every homeless person I see a million dollars but I share my wealth. Another thing how do you know my tan is real only people from California would know."   
"Well I know it’s shocking but I live in California but I'm living with my uncle here in Louisiana."   
"Oh my god are you Alex Pettyfer?" he nodded "I knew I recognized you I went to your film party for I am number 4, great movie by the way."   
"Thanks, sorry I don't remember seeing you."  
"It's okay we didn't meet or sleep together."  
"I would have remembered if we slept together, how I could forget a gorgeous face like yours."   
I blushed and looked him in the eyes, "Are you flirting with me?"  
"Maybe is it working?" Alex and I spent hours talking we had so much in common. We both went to private schools. Of course it was different in England but I went once or twice for summer vacation. I went to bathroom and when I came back I realized it was getting dark. Alex was pouring a drink for a customer so I checked my phone. It was 6:10 p.m. crap I was late for dinner and had 10 miss calls. 5 from Klaus, 4 from Elijah, and one from my sister Lexi. I was gathering my stuff when Alex realized what I was doing.   
He said, "Are you leaving?"   
I said, "Yeah I have to, I'm late."   
"What do you have a curfew?"  
"Something like that, I'm sorry I really have to go." Alex walked around to the front of the bar. Alex stood in front of me. I could now see Alex's full body he was wearing a black t-shirt with the name of the bar on it and nicely fitted jeans.   
Alex handed me a piece of paper and said, “Here’s my number and address if you ever want to stay out pass your curfew." I smiled at Alex kissed him on the cheek and then ran out the door hurrying to the house.  
I was walking down the dirt road to the house, when I heard car tires behind me. The car pulled up beside me and the window rolled down. The familiar voice said, "Get in." I looked inside and it was Klaus's brother Elijah. I opened the car door and got in. Elijah didn't say another word the rest of the ride to the house. When we got to the house Elijah just parked the car and got out. I followed him inside and he went inside the dining room. I watch him sit at the table that was set for four people to eat a meal. A few minutes later Klaus came downstairs walking right passed me. I threw my hands up in anger. Elijah and Klaus looked at me I said, "Aren't you mad that I'm late?"  
Klaus said, "You were exploring the town and you got lost now your here it's not a big deal. I mean do you want me to punish you all you have to do is ask, love."  
Elijah said, "Niklaus the inappropriate gesture is unnecessary. Noel we understand why you are late there is no use in yelling at you." I sighed relieved I wouldn't get my head cut off so I sat down for dinner.   
After dinner I went back up in my room, I was reading a book on my bed when I heard voices in the hall. I got up from the bed and went to the door to hear who was talking.   
The first voice that spoke was Elijah, "You missed dinner."  
Then I heard Rebekah voice, "I am not eating a meal with that girl. I heard she went missing for the day I wonder where she went. I think I'll go ask her." Then I heard footsteps in front of my door. Klaus said, "You’re not asking her anything." Klaus was once again protecting me against his sister. It made me a little angry and a lot confused. Why was he defending some weak human like me?   
Rebekah said, "Why are you protecting her Klaus? She ruined my life."   
"No Rebekah you ruined your own life that guy you say you loved he didn't like you he was using you."   
"I always knew you would ruin my chance at happiness but I never thought you would pick a weak human over your own sister, family over all I guess that doesn't mean anything to you anymore."   
Elijah said, "Rebekah just listen to what Niklaus has to say."  
"So now you’re choosing his side over mine. You always protected me from Klaus now you’re defending that human too."   
"Rebekah, listen. . ."  
"No I'm done listening, goodbye brother." I heard footsteps descending down the stairs.  
Niklaus said, "We're not getting through to her, someone else needs to tell her the truth."   
"I'll figure something out." Then I heard footsteps going down the stairs. I peeked my head out to see if anyone was there and Klaus was still standing in front of my door. He turned around and saw me. I opened the door all the way and Klaus said, "I'm guessing you heard all that."  
I said, "I did, you want to go for a walk?"  
"Sure" I grabbed a jacket and slipped back on my shoes. I went down the stairs with Klaus right behind me. I opened the front door and it was a bad idea to go for a walk at night. Klaus walked up beside me and held out his arm and Klaus, "You ready" I looked into Klaus's eyes and all my fear disappeared. I smiled and put my arm through his and we walked out to the dark cool night.   
We were walking down the dirt road in silence. I wanted to ask him a question but I was afraid to ask. Klaus all a sudden spoke, "Go ahead and ask."   
I thought about not asking my questions but I decided to take the opportunity and ask, "Why do you keep defending me against your sister?" I asked.   
Klaus sighed and he said, "My sister keeps blaming you for that man’s death but it was his own fault."  
"How did you know I was telling the truth about Sam?"   
"My sister falls hard and fast for a guy she likes and she never checks their back round. I do, I knew there was something wrong with the guy I could tell from my gut. So when you said that he tried to kill you I wasn't surprised."   
"That still doesn't explain why you protected me twice, Damon told me about the stuff you did. Nowhere in that story says that you saved a girl." Klaus stopped walking and looked up at the sky.   
He said, "To be honest I really don't know. When I see you I just have this feeling to protect you." I didn't know how to respond. Niklaus Mikaelson killer and psycho wants to protect me but why I was as human any other girl, what made me so special? Klaus was about to say something when a sudden gust of wind blew and a dark skinned man appeared in front of us. I looked at Klaus's face and his eyes showed anger while he had a smirk on his lips, Klaus obviously knew the guy.   
Klaus said, "Marcel, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"  
Marcel said, "When I heard you were in town I wanted to come see you for myself. I knew you would come back one day so I prepared myself." I looked around us and we were surrounded by vampires. Klaus pushed me behind him and grabbed onto his arm. I don't know why I did but I know Klaus would protect me with his life.   
Klaus said, "I see you expanded your bloodline. I have to say I'm proud."  
I said, "I'm sorry to interrupt but you two know each other?" All eyes looked at me.  
Klaus said, "It's a long complicated story, love."  
Marcel said, "I don't think it's complicated at all. I was a slave then and you freed me, took me under your wing then turned me into a vampire now he's trying to take back what is not his."  
Klaus said, "Whoa wait that's why you think I'm here to take back my city?"  
"I mean it makes sense if you’re not here for that than why are you here?"  
"Noel here always wanted to see New Orleans so I thought I'd take her." I was shocked he used me as in excuse but I kept my mouth shut wanting to see if it will work.  
"Oh I see, I apologize I just assumed you planned on taking back the city but since you’re a visitor." Marcel put up his hand and the vampires that surrounded us disappeared into the night. I let go of Klaus's arm but still stood behind him just in case. Marcel continued talking, "I didn't mean to interrupt your date."  
I said, "Date? No we were just. . ." As soon as I started talking I immediately regret it but Klaus cut me off before I could say something I'll regret.  
Klaus said, "Walking it wasn't really a date." I looked up at Klaus and we just gave me a look. With that look I knew I had to keep quiet until we were out of danger. Even though Marcel's vampire army wasn't visibly seen I knew he could just call them back if he wanted to.   
Marcel said, "Well I feel bad, how about I make it up to you by inviting you guys to my party tomorrow night and in the mean time I show you around Klaus?"   
"Yes sounds great and Noel and I will be at your party. I hate to interrupt our family reunion but it's getting late I should take Noel to bed."  
"All right I'll see you both tomorrow." Klaus surprisingly picked me up bridal style and ran towards the house."   
Marcel watched as Klaus and his girl Noel disappeared into the darkness. Marcel's left hand man, Diego appeared beside him.   
Diego said, "Do you believe him?"  
"For now I do but tomorrow I'll show him the city, tempt him and see what his true intentions are."  
"Do you want some of us to follow them?"  
"No I want him to think I trust him."  
We reached the house and Klaus put me down in front of the door. I opened the door and went inside with Klaus following behind me. I walked in some and turned towards Klaus. He had a lot to explain, I crossed my arms and looked up at Klaus. He turned around after closing the door. He saw me looking at him and he said, "What?"  
I said, "What was that all about?"  
"Look I was trying to save your ass okay."  
"Mine? If I recall we were both surrounded by vampires."  
"Your right but I can't die, nothing can kill me you on the other hand can be killed so I had to come up with something to buy us some time." Elijah came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.   
Elijah said, "What's wrong?"   
Klaus spoke before I could say anything, "While we were taking a walk Marcel payed us a visit."  
"Oh what did he want?"  
"He thought I came here to take over the city."  
"Isn't that why you are here?"   
"Yes but Noel was with me and he could have hurt her so I lied and said we were dating." Elijah seemed as confused as I was but he went with it.  
Elijah said, "Do you really think it's the best idea? So your plan is to pretend to be his friend and then rip the city right from under him, smart."  
I said, "So now what?"  
Klaus said, "You pretend to be my girlfriend in front of Marcel and his guys."   
"How do we know if they are Marcel's guys?"  
"Good point fine then outside this house we pretend to be dating but inside we are normal."   
"What is normal Klaus? You know what, it doesn't matter I don't care." I began walking up the stairs to my room. 

Klaus said, "What no thank you this time?"  
I stopped mid step and turned to look at him I said, "You want me to thank you for what? For once again making me do something I don't want to do then thank you Klaus, you’re an asshole you know that right?"   
"I've been called worse." I sighed and continued walking up the stairs to my room. I walked in my room and closed the door and leaned on it. Today was tiring day from meeting new people, almost getting killed, and ending with a fake boyfriend. I was kind of excited for tomorrows events if they were as fun as today's. I changed into my pajamas, which were shorts and one of Damon's t-shirts that I stole to sleep in at college and it still smelled like him. I got in bed and cuddled up in the bed falling slowly asleep.   
The next morning I woke up with the sun shining and I felt like it would be a great day. I got out of bed and something fell on the floor. It was a white box, I picked it up and opened the box. Inside the box was wrapping paper and inside was a light blue strapless dress. It was beautiful I picked up the dress and a note fell out. I picked it up off the floor and it said "For tonight, by the way you’re welcome~ Niklaus Mikaelson." I looked at the dress, I should wear it because Klaus is my fake boyfriend but I didn't like men buying things for me. I put the dress back in the box and slid the box under the bed. I needed a distraction so I texted Alex, -Hey do you work today?  
\- You caught me at a great time, no I'm at my uncle's house.   
-Great I'm coming over in 40 minutes.  
-Are you going to walk again or are you actually catch a cab?  
-Ha-ha yes I'm catching a cab since I have no idea where your uncle lives.  
-Can't wait to see you.   
\- Me too. I went to take a shower to get ready to go out.   
Hours later Niklaus's POV  
I walked in from the horrible day with Marcel. I went into the living room to get a long needed drink. I started pouring my drink when my brother came in from the other doorway. Elijah said, "How was it?"  
"Horrible I want what he has brother, his house, his power, the loyalty, everything."  
"And you will brother you just have to be patient."  
"I know that but it's hard to watch someone take something from me and wave it in my face. Is Noel here?"   
"No she went out this morning and hasn't come back yet. Brother I've been thinking what are you doing with this girl?"  
"Nothing why are you asking me this Elijah?"  
"I see the way you look at that girl and how you protect her like no other human."   
"Is it so impossible for me to care for someone?"  
"Sadly yes brother, I haven't seen you care for someone?"   
"I am simply just protecting Noel from sister’s wrath." I was tired of trying to explain to my brother so I took my cup and went into my private room. Painting always helped me feel in control so I will paint.   
Noel's POV  
I arrived back at the house with enough time to get ready for Marcel's party. Alex had dropped me off he is so sweet and funny. We had really connected, I had so much fun with him. We just drank, watched movies, and talked he's not a rich jerk like most of my friends back in California. A part of me misses my life there, no crazy vampires or hybrids but another feels like I have a purpose here more than back home. I walked in the house after saying goodbye to Alex. The house was quiet, I walked to the open door and went inside. Inside was lots and lots of paintings. I was looking through the finished paintings they were so beautiful. I saw that one painting was still on the canvas. I started walking to see what it looked like when a voice stopped me.   
"It's considered bad manners to look at stuff that isn't yours." I turned around to look at the person who spoke. It was Klaus he was wiping a paint brush on a towel.   
"I'm sorry I'll leave." I began making my way out the room when Klaus stopped me. He said, "Did you like what you saw?"  
I turned back around and said, "Yeah I didn't know you painted."  
"You never asked, I try to paint when I can."  
"Do you also draw?"  
"When I see something that catches my eye."  
"Can I see what your painting?"   
"It's not ready, how about I show it to you when I'm done."  
"I should go get ready for the party and I would like that very much Klaus." I turned around and walked out the room to go upstairs to my room. I sat on my bed and then I accidently kicked something. I realized it was the box I put under their morning. I got off the bed and pulled out the box. I looked at the dress again and decided to just get ready.  
Forty-five minutes later I was dressed and ready to go. I put on a light coat and then went downstairs. Klaus was outside leaning on his car. He saw me and instantly sat up straight, it made me want to laugh I almost forgot the affect I have on some people. My brown hair was curled and I had make up on to match the dress. I walked slowly towards him and he stared at me the whole time. Klaus was wearing a black and white suit. I had to admit he looked kind of hot. I stood in front of Klaus waiting for him to move so we could get this night over with already.   
I put my hands on my hips and said, "What?"   
"It's just you look more beautiful than I imagined."   
"Oh thank you, can we go now?"  
"Of course" Klaus opened the door to his car for me. I smiled at how much of a gentlemen he could be after he closed my door he went to his side and started the car. At first there was silence in the car then Klaus broke it.   
He said, "I was surprised you actually wore the dress."   
"Why?"  
"Because every time I protected you against my sister you would get mad. Not because Rebekah would yell at you but because I was protecting you, you seem to want no one to take care of you. You like to be independent."   
"Your right I do but since you’re my fake boyfriend I thought I should at least wear it for that reason."  
"If I wasn't your fake boyfriend would you still wear it?"  
"Maybe" I saw from where I was sitting Klaus smiled.   
We soon arrived at a house I guess was Marcel's house. Klaus pulled up in front of the house and gave his key to a guy standing at the entrance. I got out the car and Klaus had his arm out for me. I slid my arm in his and we walked inside together. Inside people were dancing and to my left was a bar. The music was blasting, so Klaus whispered in my ear, "Do you want a drink?"  
I nodded my head and Klaus left me alone so I moved to the side. Then I noticed someone next to me it was Marcel. He said, "Noel you look beautiful tonight."  
"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."   
"Thank you, where's your date?"   
"He went to get us a drink."  
"I think I'll go say hi. Make yourself at home." Marcel walked away and once again I was alone. I decided to meet Klaus at the bar. I walked over to the bar and Klaus was by himself drinking. I took the drink from his hand and drank the rest. He said, "Whoa you alright?"   
"I've had better days."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Nope but you can buy me a drink."  
I was standing their talking and drinking with Klaus when someone bumped into me and spilled their drink. I turned to see who did it and of course it was Rebekah.   
Rebekah said, "Oops sorry I didn't see you there Noel."  
Klaus said, "Rebekah you saw her here."  
I said, "It's alright Klaus I'll just go try and wash it off." Today just wasn't my day. I went through a door and I finally found a bathroom. I tried to wash off the stain but it didn't work. I walked out and a girl was standing in front of the door. I walked past her and as I was walking down the hall and I felt dizzy. I tried to shake away the darkening feeling but I couldn't, the darkness surrounded me and I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first serious series let me know what you think do you hate it, do you love it? I would like to know if I should continue or stop.


	9. Surprises Come In Many Different Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updates are kind of scattered but I'm trying to put more into my writing and double and triple checking before posting. I owe everything to Julie Plec including characters. Let me know what you think good or bad comments thanks. xoxo you know you love me Gossip Girl lol. . .

_ Niklaus's POV _

I watched as Noel walked away to find the bathroom. Then I turned to my sister, Rebekah and she had a slight smile on her face like her plan worked.

I said, "Why did you do that to her Rebekah?"

Rebekah said, "It was purely an accident Nik."

"I know you and it was no accident."

"Even if it wasn't why do you care so much about her she's just some human girl that you keep defending? You look at me like I'm the enemy but she is."

"She did nothing to you."

"She killed the man I love and I know she didn’t drive the stake through his heart but she might as well did. You know what Klaus you just don't understand so forget it." Rebekah walked away angry and I sighed giving up. Why was I defending Noel, it was becoming a natural instinct to defend her, but why? She was just some girl I’ve never done this with anyone else what made her so different? I put my hand over my heart for some reason it felt different like I had feelings for her, actual feelings. My brother came up behind me and stood beside me.

He said, "You alright Niklaus? Did sister's words actually hurt you?"

"I'm fine just thinking, I see you decided to come." I said blinking and pushing away my thoughts.

"Yes I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Is it weird that I don't see any witches in this town?"

"You’re right and there is none at this party." I began looking around and realized this had to be some sort of bad sign for unknown reasons.

"Where's Noel?" asked Elijah

"She went to the bathroom sister purposely spilled a drink on her dress. She's been gone a while I think I'll go check on her be right back." I walked away from the bar and my brother, making my way to the bathroom. I walked through the double doors leading into the hallway a few girls stood leaning against the wall next to the bathroom.

"Is someone in there?" I asked the girls standing in line.

A blonde girl said, "We don't know the doors locked and we tried knocking." I knocked on the door but no one answered I focused my hearing for any sounds even a heartbeat but nothing. I turned to the girls and compelled them to find another bathroom. Then I broke the lock on the door and opened it. The bathroom was small just a sink and a toilet. No one was in the bathroom so why was it locked? I looked at the mirror above the sink and there was a note for me.

**_Niklaus Mikaelson,_ **

We have taken Noel because we want to talk to you. She is not harmed but she will unless you follow these instructions.

  1. Do no tell Marcel where you're going.
  2. Meet us at the City of the Dead cemetery
  3. If you are not here by midnight she will die



-Witches of the French Quarter

I could feel the rage like a wildfire burning inside me. They think they can just control me just because they took some human. I punched the wall to release some anger, of course it didn’t work. Someone needed to pay, the wheels in my brain began to turn.

Then my brother walked through the double doors and he said, "What's wrong Niklaus?"

I handed him the crumpled up letter unable to speak. I stood their thinking so many thoughts going through my mind, but one thought was for sure I had to save Noel. When Elijah was done reading he looked up at me and said, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to save her of course." I turned around and made my way to find my car my brother right behind me.

I went through the double doors that led back to where the party was. As I was making my way through the crowd to find my way out Marcel's voice stopped me. He said, "Where are you going Klaus the party just started, did something happen?"

I turned around to face him and said, “I don’t think I am obligated to tell you anything.”

Marcel laughed to himself and put his hand on my shoulder like we were old buddies, reconnecting he said, “Someone put you in a mood, what can I do?”

I was not in the mood and angrily shoved his hand off of me. “Well you can get out of my way for one, and second as you probably noticed there’s no witches at this party. Why don’t you start by telling me what this thing is you have with the witches?”

“You know I owe you everything I got, but I’m afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business, I control the witches in my town. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“Your town?”

“Damn straight.”

“Ha! That’s funny because when I left one hundred years ago you were just a pathetic, little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of those who would keep you down, now look at you.” The whole room went silent watching Marcel and I waiting for the first person to make a move. “Master of your domain, prince of the city. I’d like to know how.”

“Why, jealous? Hey man, I get it three hundred years ago you helped build, a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left, actually, you ran from it. I saw it through, look around vampires rule the city now I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing, and the party never ends. You want to pass on through? You want to stay awhile, great. What’s mine is yours, but it is mine, my home, my family, and my rules.”

“And if someone breaks those rules?” I said testing Marcel pushing his buttons.

“They die, mercy is for the weak. You taught me that, too and I’m not the prince of the quarter, friend. I’m the king! Show me some respect.”

Marcel wanted me to show respect fine that’s exactly what I’ll do. I saw one of his buddies behind me and without a second thought I ran to him pushed him against the wall and bit into his neck with my hybrid teeth. “Your friend will be dead by the weekend. Which means I’ve broken one of your rules, and yet, and I cannot be killed.”

 I walked back up to Marcel with his buddy’s blood dripping down my face. I am Immortal, who has the power now, friend?” I said with venom dripping from my voice.

Elijah came up behind me and whispered in my ear, “You’re wasting time Klaus.”

I smiled at Marcel and said, “You know where to find me.” And just like that I turned and left the building and went to go find my car. My brother grabbed my arm and stopped me. He said, "Niklaus what is your plan? You can't just go to the witches’ most powerful place and find Noel."

"My plan is to go there ask for Noel and if they don't give her back heads . . . will roll. . ." I pulled my arm away and went to find where my car was parked. I found my car and realized I didn't have my keys. A car pulled up behind my car and it was my brother. I ran to get in the car and Elijah drove us to the cemetery.

* * *

 

_ Noel's POV _

I woke up on the cold hard ground with a powerful headache. I sat up and a girl with long straight brown hair and brown eyes was standing in front of me. The girl was wearing jean shorts and a tank top. She reached her hand out, so she could help me up. To be nice I took the hand and stood up I almost fell back down from the excruciating pain.

The girl forced me to sit and gave me a cup. I said, "What is it?"

The girl said, "Don't worry it's not poison it's to help with the headache."

I slowly put the cup in my mouth and drank the contents. The first sip wasn't as bad as I thought it would be so I continued drinking already feeling my headache slowly slipping away. I put the empty cup beside me on the bench.

I said, "Why did you kidnap me?"

The girl said, "Technically I didn't kidnap you my aunt Sophie did and she is on her way hopefully." The girl sounded afraid almost as if her aunt might not show up.

"Okay then why did your aunt kidnap me?" I said with a little anger in my voice trying to find out info.

"It was the only way to get your boyfriend's attention without Marcel finding out."

"First of all Klaus isn't my boyfriend."

"But wait we heard from Marcel's vampire buddies. . ."

I cut her off before she could continue, "Secondly Klaus only said that to protect me. Trust me I was surprised too but why can't Marcel find out about this meeting?"

Before she could answer a women with short brown hair and her face like the girl I was talking to but different. I'm guessing it was her Aunt she was so worried about.

Sophie said, "Davina, it's time for you to go."

Davina instantly protested, "But Aunt Sophie I want to stay."

Sophie said, "No the hybrid is almost here and if he goes on a witch rampage I don't want you to get caught in it. Now go hide I will find you when this is over." Davina gave her Aunt a hug and gave me a quick glance before leaving the small building I hadn't noticed we were in.

Sophie leaned against the ancient walls waiting for Klaus's appearance. I said, "So why do you want to meet with Klaus?"

"Why don't we wait for your boyfriend to get here before I tell you my intentions?"

"As I was telling your niece he's not my boyfriend." Then I heard Klaus's voice not too far from this building. Sophie sat up straight and went outside to speak. They weren't that far away because I could hear their conversation.

Sophie said, "There is no need to yell Klaus she is right in there."

Klaus said, "If you’re going to kidnap someone you should at least have back up."

"Who said I was alone, I have friends waiting just in case I need them.

Klaus came into the small building, I could see his eyes light up just the tiniest seeing that I was okay. Klaus walked up to me and put his hand on my face he said, "Are you alright, love?" I nodded my head yes and Sophie walked in and said, "For someone who says Klaus isn't her boyfriend it sure looks like it to me." Before I could even react Klaus used his supernatural speed to choke Sophie against the wall.

I ran up to Klaus and started pulling on his arm I said, "Klaus please stop."

He said, "Why should I, she thinks that kidnapping you gets no consequences. She knows who I am and she knew there would be consequences."

Still pulling on his arm I said, "Please Klaus just listen to what she has to say!" There was a moment of silence except for Sophie trying to breathe. Klaus let her go and she fell to the floor gasping for air.

Klaus said, "You have two minutes to prove to me why I shouldn't kill you. Oh you should thank Noel she just saved your life." I held out my hand to help Sophie get off the floor, she gladly took it and stood up. Klaus sat down on the bench I was just on and crossed his arms waiting for Sophie to explain. After Sophie was standing up and breathing regularly I went to sit next to Klaus. Sophie stood in front of us and began to talk, "Klaus we both have something in common we want Marcel gone. The witches need your help to get rid of him."

There was a moment of silence and Klaus said, "No"

"No?"

"Yes why should I help you witches?"

"We all want the same thing Klaus, I just thought it would be a good idea to become allies."

"How can you help me when you can't even use your own powers without one of your own getting killed?"

"That's what we need you for. You’re close with Marcel we need you to find out how he knows what we're doing. You once had order in the quarter we want that again."

"If you think after what you just did that I’ll help you, you must have lost your mind." Klaus stood up and said, "Let's go Noel were leaving." Klaus left the little building. I was going to follow him but Sophie stopped me. She said, "Klaus is right, thank you Noel for saving my life."

"It's no problem Sophie just stay out of trouble."

"I'll try, can you maybe try and convince Klaus to go through with our plan."

"I don't have much influence on Klaus but I'll see if I can get Klaus’ brother to help." I walked out the tiny room and went to the cemetery outside where Klaus was. I followed him to the street outside the cemetery where a car was sitting. Klaus got in the passenger seat and I sat behind him. When I got in the car I saw that Elijah was in the driver's seat. He turned around smiled at me, I smiled back and he started the car and drove. The car ride was silent which I was surprised because I knew Elijah had a million and one questions.

When we got back to the house Klaus was the first one inside. He went straight to the mini bar and poured himself a drink. I was leaning against the wall when Elijah walked in. He looked at me and then at Klaus. He said, "What did they want brother? What did they say?"

Instead of talking Klaus finished his drink and poured himself another, so I decided to fill Elijah in. "They want to work with Klaus and get rid of Marcel."

Elijah said, "Well that's good, what did he say?"

Before I could say anything Klaus said, "No I told them no and I meant it I don't want to work with them."

"But they could help us."

"I said no and I'm done talking about it." Klaus finished his drink and left the room. When he was out of hearing range, Elijah turned to me and said, "Klaus needs to take this deal. If there not our friends there our enemies and witches can be very powerful when they harness their ancestors power. I would know our mother was a witch."

"I agree with you I think Klaus should take the deal but it doesn't look like he can be easily persuaded."

"You're right that's why you should go talk to him, persuade my brother."

I looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow and said, "You're the second person to think I can persuade him. I'm just some girl Elijah he doesn't care about my opinion."

"You're wrong you and I both know Klaus sees you differently. I've only see him act like this only a couple of times."

"Act like what?"

"Like he actually cares about something and he cares about you." I stood there thinking about what Elijah was saying. As much as I don't want to admit it Klaus does care about me. The last couple of days he’s been too kind towards me.

"What should I say to him?"

"Tell him what he wants to hear and go off that."

"Well it's worth a shot." I let out a huge breath of air and followed the way I saw Klaus go earlier. That way led me to a room where Klaus' paintings were. Klaus was painting and I was standing in the door way watching him paint. I considered leaving and not talking to Klaus at all. Instead I would rather take a shower and wash the day away I was going to do just that but Klaus' voice stopped me.

He said, "I'm surprised I’m guessing Elijah sent you here to talk to me."

"Elijah didn't send me I decided to talk to you on my own."

"Another surprise, have you come here to try and convince me?"

"I'm going to try if you'll let me."

"Why not, I'm interested to see if you can change my mind." Klaus put down his paint brush and sat in his chair drinking his bourbon watching to see what I'd do. I walked down the steps getting further into the room. I felt like I was walking into the dragon's lair.

I said, "Let me start with a question. Why won't you work with the witches?"

"Because I don't trust them they’re always hiding something. You think they want me to be king? No, I'll do their dirty work and they will find some way to get rid of me."

"Do you trust me Klaus?"

There was a moment of silence before Klaus answered, "I don’t trust anyone Noel.”

"You can trust me Klaus, I am literally stuck here for eternity and you’re the only person who can stop your sister from killing me. I have no reason to lie, and the only reason I am even talking to you about this is because certain people seem to think I have a way to change your mind. So when I tell you to trust me Klaus believe me all they want is Marcel gone to save their people."

"How do you know that, how can you be so sure?"

"I don't know but their obviously desperate, you just have trust me. You have to believe that there telling the truth."

"I don’t have to do anything but I see an opportunity working with the witches but I want to make you a deal, I'll go with the plan if you be my speaker."

"What do you want me to do?"

"We're going to see the witches tomorrow and you're going to tell them my demands. And since I'm 95% sure they won't kill you you're going in alone."

"What about the other 5%?"

"You can never be too sure but they like you they shouldn't hurt you. It shouldn't be a problem I thought you trusted them?"

"I do but like you said you can never be too sure, so what are your demands?" We spent the next two hours choosing five not too crazy demands. By the time we were done I was exhausted. I walked out the room stretching my arms and yawning. I walked into the sitting room and Elijah was sitting in a chair reading. He looked up from his book when I walked in.

He said, "How did it go?"

"Fine he agreed to accept them as an ally."

"Great I knew you could do it Noel."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to bed, goodnight Elijah."

"Goodnight Noel and thank you." I nodded and walked around the corner then went upstairs to my room. When I got to my room all I wanted to do was crash on my bed but I forgot I was still in that beautiful now dirty dress. I sighed at the struggle it was just to put it on. I was trying to unzip the dress when I heard, "Do you want some help?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to face the door and there was Klaus.

I said, "Oh my god you scared me. Were you watching me getting undressed?"

"No I was walking to my room when I heard you struggling so I came to help."

"Oh thanks" I turned my back to Klaus and I heard his footsteps getting closer. When his footsteps stopped I heard the zipper and felt the dress getting looser. The zipper stopped just above my butt and I held onto the dress so Klaus didn't see me in my underwear. I turned back around and was about to thank him when my words got caught in my throat because he brushed a stray hair behind my ear. We both stood there in silence and all I could get out was his name in a scared tone. Klaus dropped his hand to his side and said, 'I know trust me I know goodnight Noel.' I muttered a goodnight and almost ran into the walk-in closet.

My heart beating rapidly I leaned on the wall trying to slow down my heart. I have no idea what just happened and I'm too tired to think about it. I heard my door close and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I let the dress fall to the floor and I put on Damon's t-shirt and some stretchy shorts. I climbed in the soft bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

I woke up with my head on something soft and hard it was somewhat warm. I thought it was the pillow but when I opened my eyes there were dark blue ones staring at me. It was Klaus, I was lying next to him with my head on his chest. When my brain finally caught up to what was going on I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed quickly. I said, "Klaus what are you doing here?"

"You smell like him, why do you smell like him?"

"I smell like who Klaus?"

"Damon Salvatore, you smell like him."

"Well I am wearing his shirt."

"Why you don't like any of the stuff I got you?"

"You don't understand women do you?"

"Nope never have and probably never will." Klaus got up from the bed and said, "It's time to get dress and meet up with our favorite witches."

I got out the bed and walked in the bathroom and said, "I'm going to take a shower." I closed the bathroom door. How long was Klaus there? Was my subconscious attracted to Klaus and that's why I was laying on him? There were so many questions I wanted to ask myself but I put those questions aside and turned on the shower. I stripped out of my clothes and got in the hot shower. The shower felt great and I wanted to stay forever. Once I was done showering I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and walked out the bathroom and to the walk-in closet. I put on my usual underwear attire nothing too fancy. The weather would probably be sunny and hot so I put on jean shorts that came to my mid-thigh and a thin strap tank top. Next I put on some make-up just the usual then I put on my flip flops, I grabbed my purse and left the room. I saw Klaus outside so I went straight outside. When I opened the front door Klaus said, "Finally took you long enough."

"Excuse you but I'm doing you a favor so I can take as a long as I want."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one that said that I had to team up with the witches."

"Yes but I only said that because I thought it was in your best interest."

"Basically you're saying you care about me?"

"What? Wait what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing but the way you're acting it seems like you care, love."

"Maybe I'm just returning a favor, can we go and get this over with please." Klaus smiled and for some reason that smile reminded me of Damon. I had to push those thoughts away or I'll never get through this eternity in this beautiful hell. He opened the car door and I got in, a few seconds later Klaus was beside me on the driver's side. Klaus started the car and we were on our way.

Klaus parked the car behind some buildings I said, "This is where were meeting them?"

He said, "No, love when you get out the car there is an ally way. Go down that then turn to your left and three stores down. Go inside and there should be a women inside, tell her that you're looking for Sophie Deveraux and that I sent you. Oh and before you leave the shop give her this." Klaus handed me a slip of folded paper. I put the paper in my pocket and got out the car. I followed Klaus's instructions and I went into a voodoo shop for tourist. When I walked in a caramel colored woman was mixing something up in a stone bowl. She said, "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi I'm looking for Sophie Deveraux... Klaus Mikaelson sent me." The women completely stopped what she was doing and looked up. Without saying anything she just looked me up and down.

She finally spoke, "She's in the back let me go get her for you." The women took her bowl and went behind a curtain which I guess was leading to the back. I was walking around the shop looking around. If I didn't know about the supernatural world I would have thought it was a cute little shop. But since I do I know most of this stuff is real and could probably do some damage.

All of a sudden Sophie came from behind the curtain with the woman that was out here before right behind her. Sophie came to the front of the store where I was standing. Up close I saw the light purple bruising around Sophie's neck and I guess it's from yesterday. I looked up from her neck and looked in her eyes. She put out her hand and I shook it she said, "Noel it's good to see you. Is Klaus not joining our meeting?"

I said, "No he isn't I'm here to speak for him." Sophie and the other women looked at each other. Then they looked back at me.

Sophie said, "Where are my manners, this is a good friend of mine Sabine, Sabine this is Noel." I shook hands with Sabine and when I pulled away Sabine was in some sort of trance. Sophie called her name repeatedly it took her a while to get out of her trance. Sophie asked if Sabine was okay.

Sabine said, "Yeah I just remembered I forgot to do something. When you're done come find me Sophie." Sophie nodded and Sabine went behind the curtain.

I broke the silence by saying, "Is she always like that?"

"Not always but I'm sure she's fine. Anyway back to why you're here." I explained the set of rules to Sophie that Klaus and I talked about last night.

Once I told Sophie the rules she said, "Well I will share this information with my coven. . ."

"Your coven?"

"Yeah there the witches of the Quarter."

"I know that I just thought you were the leader."

"Who me, no I'm more like in charge of making sure Klaus keeps his end of the deal. Let's just say there weren't many volunteers."

I said, "So if we're all done here I think I should go." I was about to turn to leave when the door opened and Davina walked in. She seemed surprised to see me.

Davina said, "Noel I didn't realize you were here."

Sophie said, "Davina what are you doing here?"

Davina said, "I need you back at the bar."

"Alright I'll be over there in a few minutes."

Davina turned and was about to leave the shop but she turned to me and said, "Thank you Noel for saving my Aunt she gets herself into a lot of trouble these days."

I said, "No need to thank me someone has to stick up for the witches. I just hope you don't prove me wrong."

Sophie said, "What do you mean?"

"I know Klaus can sometimes be . . . dramatic but I believe him when he told me you guys sometimes plan things secretly."

"You and I both know we can't control what Klaus does and we only plan secretly when we know Klaus isn't on our side.”

"And that's what I'm here for. I will tell you if something is going on. Look I have to go but before I go." I handed Sophie the piece of paper Klaus gave me before I got out the car. After I gave Sophie the paper I turned around and left the shop. I went back the way I came and found Klaus's car was still there. The only difference is Klaus was leaning against the hood of his car. I walked over to him and said, "You know some say it's rude to text someone repeatedly when there in a meeting."

Klaus said, "You were in there for a long time, love. I was just making sure you were still alive."

"Are you saying you care about me Klaus?"

"Don't flatter yourself, now tell me exactly what happened and don't leave anything out."

"Didn't you use your super hearing?"

"No I couldn't hear someone put a spell on the shop or something."

"Oh, well I'm not telling you anything?"

"Well why not, love?"

"First of all you were in my personal space this morning without my permission and secondly you dragged me out the house without breakfast or anything."

Klaus said, "Your right get in the car were leaving." I did as Klaus said and got in the car. Klaus got in the driver's seat and he started the car.

I said, "Where are we going?"

He said, "You said you were hungry so I'm taking you out."

* * *

 

The next morning I woke up and I just knew Klaus was lying in my bed again. "Didn't we have a discussion yesterday about personal space?" I said opening my eyes while they adjusted to the sunlight that was coming from the window.

Klaus said, "You were having a nightmare last night, love. Do you remember what it was about?"

"No I don't even remember having one."

"What is up with the nightmares?"

"Rebekah's boyfriend killed my best friend right in front of me I guess you could say I'm a little traumatized."

"Oh I didn't know, Rebekah didn't tell us everything. If only there was evidence to what he did to you."

"Maybe there is, he did know my every move and he knew just what buttons to push."

"We'll look into it later but right now you need to get dress. Sophie called she needs to see us, she says it's urgent." I sat up and stretched, while Klaus got out the bed and went over to the door. He was about to leave the room but he first turned to me and said, "Maybe afterwards I could take you out for breakfast again?"

I looked Klaus in my eyes and said, "We'll see now get out my room so I can get dress." Klaus rolled his eyes as he turned around and left the room. I went into the bathroom to freshen up and when I came out I went in my closet to pick out my outfit. I put on my underwear and was searching for something to wear. Then I saw it, it was a short white dress with little blue flowers all around it. I put on the dress on and put white sandals on my feet.

I was brushing my hair when there was a knock on the door. I said, "Come in."

I turned around to face the person that was coming in. Klaus opened the door and said, "I hope you're decent because we're leaving." Klaus looked up and saw me and for some reason it felt like the world had stopped from the look he had given me. I grabbed my purse off the bed and said, "Yeah I'm ready let's go." I walked out my room with Klaus behind me. We walked down the stairs and went out the front door. Outside it was a blue cloudless sky with the sun shining. Klaus went in front of me and opened the back door of the car. I walked over to the car and got in. I noticed that it was Elijah in the driver's seat and not Klaus.

I said, "I didn't realize you were coming with us Elijah."

Elijah said, "Well they said it was urgent so I thought it was important that I show up." No one said anything for the rest of the ride to the meeting place. Once we arrived and parked I realized it was the same place we met yesterday. All three of us got out the car and I lead the three of us to the voodoo shop. We walked in the shop and Sophie was standing behind the counter like she was waiting for us.

Sophie said, "Thank you guys for coming now before we explain why you're here why don't we go in the back where it's more private." The three of us followed Sophie to the back of the shop which was behind a curtain. The back of the shop had shelves full of supplies, a whole bunch of plants all around the room, and in the middle of the room was a table. That table had papers scattered all over it. The four of us surrounded the table with Sabine already standing there. Sophie was standing next to Sabine then it was me, Klaus and finally Elijah.

Sophie started the conversation by saying, "Can I get anyone something to drink?"

Klaus said, "Can we skip the pleasantries to the part when you tell us why we're here."

"I think it would be best if Sabine told you why you are here." Sabine leaned over and whispered something in Sophie's ear. Sophie responded by nodding her head yes.

Sabine said, "Yesterday I found out that Noel had been hexed."

I said, "Wait a second, I'm not familiar with these witch terms so can you explain to me how you knew I've been hexed and what that means?"

Sabine said, "I guess I have to break it down for you. Witches know when a fellow witch is near or when someone is a vampire or anything supernatural. When I shook your hand yesterday I had a flash of a symbol." Sabine pulled out an old book that was under the pile of scattered papers. The book was already opened to a page. Sabine pointed to a symbol in the middle of the page. I couldn't understand any of the words surrounding the symbol.

Elijah said, "A bloodline hex. How did you find this grimoire? It's a least a thousand years old."

"It wasn't easy, and to answer your question Noel, a hex is kind of like a curse put onto you. It’s not bad in this case from what I read it was like someone was trying to find your bloodline, that means your hex was passed down through generations of your family."

Klaus said, "Okay easy fix find out who put the hex on Noel and make them take it off."

Elijah said, "That's impossible because our mother put it on Noel."

I said, "Your mother? How do you know your mother did this? And why is it impossible to get off?"

"Because I've seen this symbol before and if history is right no one can take off a hex not even the giver."

"Why would your mother put a hex on my bloodline?"

Sabine said, "The grimoire says that long ago it was believed that a woman would come along, one that brought out something in Niklaus, the impulsive hybrid, that he had never seen before and as soon as she met him he would know. It would only be her that he lived for. Her happiness and life would bring his happiness. But her death would bring his destruction Noel is the Merona, loosely translated as "Angel of Death". She supposedly is the angel that can give him what he's been waiting for his true death."

Klaus said, "Even in death my mother is still trying to kill me."

I said, "Wait this make no sense. Are you telling me Klaus's mother knew we would meet so if she knew why did she put a hex on me?"

Sabine said, "Look the prophecy doesn't say exactly who the girl is, but maybe Ester found out which bloodline you came from, and right before she died put a hex on your bloodline."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. They think I'm the answer to this prophecy but its impossible right? How can they be sure that I am that girl? I couldn't handle all this information at once. I shook my head and then my feet lead the way. Next thing I know I'm outside the shop leaning on the wall and taking deep breaths of air. So many thoughts running around in my brain, so many questions unanswered. My breathing started to change and I started feeling my chest tighten. I looked up from the ground and Klaus was standing in front of me. He was talking to me but I couldn't hear him my brain was in overload. Before I could respond Klaus kissed me and once again it felt like the world had slowed down. I grabbed his jacket and I wanted to push him away but my grip tightened instead. As quick as it happened it was over. Klaus pulled away and my arms fell to my side.

My breathing was back to normal and I just stared at Klaus. I said, "You kissed me."

"You weren’t hearing me and your pulse was racing. Or in medical terminology a panic attack" Klaus said as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. I was glad Klaus came to check on me, I had no idea what was going on. I’ve never experienced a panic attack before, well I usually don’t deal with this much stress before.

"Can we go home now?" I needed to get away from here and think about what all of this meant.

"If that's what you want." We went back inside. Klaus was talking to the witches but I was numb I couldn't talk and I knew who they were talking about. I stood there for a few minutes then I felt someone leading me outside to the car. In the car I was staring at my hands in my lap. For the second time of being here I wish Damon was here. He would know what to do, that I could always count on him for. That and coming to my rescue but this time I don't think he's coming. When we got back to the house I followed my feet and I ended upstairs in my room. I slipped off my shoes and crawled into bed.

I woke up and it was still light outside. I got out of bed and felt my stomach growl. I put on the sandals and went downstairs. I somehow found the kitchen and opened the fridge and it was packed with food. That was a surprise but it was nice that they bought food. I took out the eggs, bacon, cheese, and butter. I searched the cabinets and grabbed what I needed. When I was done cooking my food I got a cup and filled it with the orange juice. I put the cup to my lips and began drinking when a voice said, "It's freshly squeeze." His voice scared me and I jumped.

Elijah said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is okay I thought I was the only one here."

"Klaus and I thought it was best if one of us stayed based on what happened this morning."

"Right well I'm alright." I took my plate and hopped up on the counter to sit and eat.

"There's no need to worry, we're going to find a way to break your link with Klaus."

"You know what I'm not going to be one of those girls that sit on her ass and complain about her life." I finished my food quickly, put my empty plate in the sink and went upstairs to grab my phone and call Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters from California are mine everyone else is from other shows. Just so you know I am including some parts from the Originals, Vampire Diaries, and Grey's Anatomy but they don't all co inside with the show's plots.


End file.
